Fall of a Phoenix
by DaggersBloodPain
Summary: AU Yr6. After the disastrous events of fifth year Harry gets a whole new attitude and grows into his own power. A story of Old Magick, blood lines, and power struggles. It is time for the truth to come out. SLASH HPSS MPREG COMPLETE
1. A strange Alliance

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter is from the imaginative mind of J.K. Rowling and I would never claim to be her

Summery: after the disastrous events of fifth year an odd friendship is formed and secrets are reveled Dark!Harry Evil!Dumbledore Dark not evil!Voldemort HPSS Voldemort related fic

A/N this first chapter is mainly from Draco's perspective the next one will be from Harry's 

**Chapter one **

**A strange alliance**

A young man was walking solemnly through the quiet halls of his family's ancestral manor. He wasn't doing much just walking and thinking, thinking on an encounter he had at the end of last school term. It had been an eventful evening to say the least. It was after curfew about two weeks after his father had been arrested and just a week after he was released again.

HP DM SS LV TMR LM RL BL AD NM LP JP RL SB RW HG GW PP BZ TN

'Crash!' another reverberating sound echoed down the corridors of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A student with platinum blonde hair and mercurial grey eyes, and pale angular features was being drawn by that sound. This student went by the name Draco Malfoy.

He was currently following not just the sounds but also the pulses of pure unadulterated power the likes of which he had never felt before. It was like being in the presence of the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore combined but the signal was coming from a single source. He followed those pulses of power until he found a deserted corridor, or more precisely should have been a deserted corridor. For some reason there was now a door where he had never seen one. That door was ever so slightly ajar and all the crashes and pulses of power where emanating from that room.

He nudged the partially opened door to allow him entry. Now Draco was a Malfoy and Malfoy's do not show their emotions, but even he couldn't keep the shock with a slight overcast of awe from creeping up on his pale features.

A young man with raven black tresses, tall frightengly skinny frame, ugly black glasses sheltering killing curse green eyes, all these features were displayed on a stern looking face with slight angularity to it and a light tan. Those powerful killing curse green eyes showed wisdom beyond what any fifteen year old should know. They blazed with all the fiery passion of an erupting volcano. Not only was this boy's physical features striking he also exuded all that power in a blazing aura that could blind a normal wizard. Good thing Draco was no normal wizard.

Draco had also discovered the source of the crashes and power surges. The young man in front of him was busily conjuring any amount of small fragile things lofting them into the air and single mindedly destroying them. Every time he blasted a china tea set there would be another surge of power. Draco also noticed the scraped and bloodied knuckled indicating the broken mirrors and glass panes on the floor had been met with soft flesh instead of any number of brightly colored hexes.

The young man had his back to Draco but the amount of evidence, i.e. the Gryffindor robes throw to the wayside, the amount of power, and the fact that whatever he was yelling was definitely not in any human language. Draco could easily piece together who this was. Harry Potter Dumbledore's little golden boy that could get away with murder (and if you count Quirrel he already has).

While Draco thought the show of power was impressive, he couldn't help but wonder what would drive Harry Potter of all wizards to mindless destruction and by the tone of the hissing cursing up a storm (and he wasn't referring to the cursing you do with a wand).

"Potter, what in the nine Hells possessed you to do this?" Draco said rather loudly at first he wasn't sure if Potter had heard him. Then he noticed that the loud hissing that had been pretty constant throughout the encounter had slowed a bit and Potter looked like he was attempting to get himself under control.

Ten minutes, four tea sets, 3 mirrors, and 5 clay pots later Harry had finally calmed to the point the aura around him had shrunk and retreated back into him and he had stopped hissing.

Though the look of deep mourning, pain, and way to much worldly experience weighed heavily on him and condescended into those bright green eyes. "What do you want Malfoy, come to have a laugh? How on earth did you find this place?" Potter asked Draco.

"I just followed the sound of things breaking, not to mention every time you say a spell you nearly have the school shaking in its foundations. I didn't know it was you I was following, as for how I got here you left the door open just enough to leave the door visible." Draco answered with a sneer. Dear Merlin that kid was arrogant he just automatically assumed Draco had been looking for him.

"Well I have answered your questions are you going to answer mine? What happened to get you to sink down to the level of manually breaking things?" He asked emphasizing his last point by looking pointedly at the bloodied knuckles and broken glass.

"Simple answer there I finally found out my purpose and I disagree but I am not giving a choice. I understand now why people want to join Voldemort." Harry said rage filling his voice.

"Wait, Gryffindor Golden Boy Harry Potter understanding the Dark side. I find that hard to believe. What changed your mind Dumbledork not let you have your way." Draco said baiting the raven haired teen.

"No, that Dumbledork you mentioned has been keeping secrets again. I am sick of being some living weapon that follows him blindly. He kept me from knowing information and that in turn left several people dead. I am fed up with the light side I never have and never will want to be his Golden Boy." Harry answered Malfoy. "In short he is a manipulative old fool who has seriously pissed me off."

"You do realize I could get you in so much trouble right now? Why on earth are you telling me?" Draco asked.

"Three reasons, one you asked, two I have nothing to lose, three I have everything to gain. I need your help with something, get me away from Dumbledore and it will be worth your while." Harry explained.

"Potter, you know what I am and who my family works for, yet you ask me for help. Lets say I agree with you and help you, do you realize that help will be coming from the Dark Lord?" Draco told him.

"Malfoy, not only do I know who I am asking I am counting on it. I want to be taken to the Dark Lord, and I don't even want to go just to kill him. I have seen what the supposed Light Side does to its pawns and I have seen what the Dark side does. Light is manipulative, ruthless, and downright horrendous, Dark however it is ruled with an iron fist and pain but you are never lied to. You know when you join if you mess up their will be pain, Light causes the same pain without warning." Harry answered Draco being brutally honest. "So can you help me?"

"I never thought I would see the day when you asked me for help and I never expected for you of all people to want to go Dark. You intrigue me enough that I am willing to help you on one condition." Draco told him.

"I expected that, what do you want?" Harry answered dryly.

"What did Dumbledore keep from you?" Draco asked.

"I imagine your father told you about the incident at the ministry two weeks ago?" at Draco's nod he continued. "Well that whole thing could have been avoided if Dumbledore hadn't kept something really important from me. A prophesy about me and Voldemort that basically says I am the only one that can kill him and vice versa. He also forgot to mention that the strange dreams I have were sent by the Dark Lord in an attempt for me to go to the ministry and learn the prophecy. It worked to well I went and my godfather was killed trying to save me. Then before I had a chance to recover from that he immediately told me information that not only condemned me to be a killer but would have saved Sirius if I had known earlier. I started wrecking his office and shouting at him, he didn't move an inch. The clincher is one of the instruments I broke in his office must have been some sort of magic dampening device because I have been steadily gaining more and more power since then.

I also happen to be a relatively good Legilimens I found a long string of manipulations and lies that began before I was born. That story is way to long to tell you in a single night. If you really want to know I can show you rather then tell you. I was actually planning on going to Snape but this works too." Harry explained, and then he motioned for Draco to follow him over to a corner of the room that did not contain bits of broken china, glass, and pottery. He bent down and picked up a deep stone basin with runes and other symbols drawn on the outside, a pensieve. Inside the stone container silvery liquid swirled around filling the container about half way.

Harry waved his wand over the pensieve and mumbled something. He then handed the basin to Draco. "Malfoy I am going to respect your judgment on this one. The charm I just placed on this makes it invisible to any you deem untrustworthy. I will leave you with a simple warning never take anything at face value." With that Harry swept out of the room stopping long enough to pick up his discarded Gryffindor robes and to pull on his invisibility cloak.

Draco had spent the rest of the evening perusing his arch enemy's shocking memories. Good Merlin what was Dumbledore thinking, he was repeating his mistakes from fifty years ago. He sent the young hero to a life of abuse and neglect. Draco watched in shock as the young boy with piercing green eyes was beat to within an inch of his life seemingly every day. He saw the manipulations during his Hogwarts years. His friendships with Ron and Hermione were set ups, every foolish Gryffindorish thing Harry had done over the years was put on him by Dumbledore in some way or another. Harry wasn't exaggerating he really had been raised to be a weapon, the abuse made him want to please anyone kind to him, the challenges were tests to see if his power could cope. He also knew Harry was right about the power damper, when the child had been four years old his bouts of accidental magic had gotten really bad so Dumbledore showed up and started siphoning his magic off. That siphoning continued throughout the years up until Harry had broken the focus stone in Dumbledore's office unknowingly.

He heard the Sorting Hat trying to put him in Slytherin, in fact the hat was about to over ride the small boys objections when it was hit from behind by a Confundus charm making it put him in Gryffindor.

Now Draco knew why Harry was willing to switch sides. Draco decided then and there to help Harry, but he knew he couldn't do it alone. So he slept for a few hours, woke, dressed, picked up the pensieve, and went off in search of his godfather Severus Snape.

Snape had at first been reluctant to help the boy. His animosity towards Potter had become legendary. Finally Draco wore the stubborn man down to the point he had agreed to at least watch the memories.

Severus had remained in the pensieve for about three hours and came out with a look of horror on his face. He had been wrong dreadfully and horribly wrong, that boy was no James Potter in fact he was quickly turning out to be more like the Dark Lord and himself.

So Draco now had an ally in his promise to Harry. Harry himself knew Draco had told Snape because the man had backed off during Potions class and actually graded his stuff fairly.

The two Dark wizards had met up with the previous savior of the wizarding world on the last day before the students went home planning and plotting. There was no way they could avoid Harry going back to the Dursleys. He would have to stay there while everything got prepared and so Dumbledore didn't get too suspicious.

It was settled after at the most until his birthday at the Dursleys Harry would then be escorted to Malfoy manor where he would be trained up as a proper Pureblood Death Eater. Harry hated that he had to go back but he knew he didn't have much of a choice at least when he got out he would be with people that wouldn't lie or manipulate him. True they could decide to Crucio him at any time at least he was prepared for it and used to pain.

Draco and the other Dark Slytherins had taken it upon themselves to keep Harry safe on the train. They were all slightly surprised at the Gryffindor's icy fury as he stepped off the train and went over to his purple faced uncle. Only Draco caught the fact that beneath that fury there was a hint of fright, Harry was more scared of his muggle uncle then Dumbledore and Voldemort combined.

HP DM SS LV TMR LM RL BL AD NM LP JP RL SB RW HG GW PP BZ TN

So that was what led up to Draco Malfoy pacing Malfoy manor in the wee hours of July 31. They would be retrieving Harry today, and any that knew of the abuse wondered at what kind of shape he would be in when they got there. His father and godfather plus himself would be going Narcissa had elected to stay behind and have a room set up where they could heal Harry if necessary which was highly likely and they all knew it.

Draco's pacing continued until dawn broke the horizon and the two other wizards that were going to get Harry were up and ready. They were going to apparate because that was least stressing on any injuries. So Severus apparated first followed by Lucius who carried Draco.

They three of them arrived in a nauseatingly Muggle neighborhood with all the houses exactly the same and lawns immaculate. They strode up to number 4 and rang the bell. The sound of the chimes was accompanied by a loud voice yelling. "Freak, get the door and be quick about it."

Draco thought that voice probably belonged to Harry's uncle Vernon. His thoughts were interrupted by somebody opened the door. While he wasn't sure what he had been expecting this certainly wasn't it.

Harry had grown a few inches making him just shy of six feet. His Black hair had grown out to the point it was laying flat and barely brushing his shoulders. He had put on some muscle but was even more frighteningly skinny then he had been at Hogwarts. His facial features had altered slightly becoming more angular and his eyes had changed their setting now being somewhat almond shape. He was wearing old worn out clothes yards to big for him.

Not to mention every piece of skin was covered in varying stages of bruising. He was breathing really shallow as if to avoid stressing tender ribs. It was obvious that the young man had to be horrendous pain, but the only thing that gave that away was the fact his jewel green eyes had clouded over slightly in the attempt to stay silent.

When the man spoke it was in such a way that Draco knew he was right about the other's ribs being tender. "I am glad to see you, I just need a minute to get my things then I will be ready to go." He said in short disjointed sentences.

"I will go with you," Severus offered. At Harry's nod he followed the young wizard into the house where the purple faced Vernon Dursley immediately started yelling. Then Draco heard Severus say something but didn't catch the words. Vernon's rant was cut off half way through so Draco knew it had been a silencing spell.

Ten minutes later Severus and Harry exited the house Severus pocketing Harry's shrunken trunk. They were ready to go they just had to get beyond the apparition wards.

It took them longer now that they had Harry who was favoring his right ankle. When they finally got beyond the wards, Lucius apparated away with Draco leaving Severus to be as careful as possible to not aggravate Harry's injuries. The pair soon followed the two blonde wizards leaving Privet Drive and Harry's old life behind with nothing but the future to look forward to.

A/N so what do you think does it have potential what needs work.

And yes these characters are deliberately ooc and it will only become more au as they go I am also playing around with the descriptions of the characters


	2. Ranking

**Chapter two **

**Ranking**

When Severus and Harry arrived in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor Harry looked around in obvious admiration. The place was huge, about half the size of Hogwarts. Draco eagerly showed him around, Harry himself seemed to overlook his injuries but unknown to him Draco was keeping a close eye on the battered teenager.

The manor held three parlors, a ball room, 10 bedrooms 4 of those being mini apartments all to themselves, a cavernous kitchen able to produce enough food to feed an army, an elegant dinning hall, plus a smaller dinning room for less people. The manor also contained a gym and dueling room, a fully stocked library, a small potions lab, dungeons, and five studies. At the end of their tour Draco escorted Harry to his father's study where he knew a few people were waiting anxiously to see Harry.

When Harry saw who was waiting for them, he immediately bowed. He only bent down half way showing respect to an equal not a superior. The other man clothed in sweeping black robes also bowed half way. "Harry Potter, I must say I didn't quite believe my own ears when two of my best, informed me of a new recruit. I must admit I was not expecting you. Care to tell me why?" Lord Voldemort said in a hissing silibant tone that sounded slightly friendly but no one missed the command in the last part.

"I am sick of being Dumbledore's pawn I have no illusions that your side will be any easier or pain free. In fact I expect the pain, what I have to gain from this is simple really, honesty. I have seen how you rule I have seen the curses and the pain yet I will choose the Cruciatus over being lied to and manipulated. If you choose to turn me away I will not join Dumbledore I will bring my own side to this war." Harry explained to the currently most feared dark wizard of the age.

"What makes you think I would just let you leave if I decide to not let you join?" Voldemort said to the teen with an edge of anger to his voice.

"I don't I am willing to fight my way out, I just personally don't believe it will come to that. I have nothing to lose and you have everything to gain." Harry answered confidently.

"Tell me what can you a simple teenager offer to me?" Voldemort asked in a deceptively soft voice.

"You of all people know what you just said was wrong. I am no simple teenager I know the link we shared goes both ways you have seen it. I offer you my power and my allegiance, on one condition." Harry answered him.

"Condition and what could you want me to leave your precious friends alone?" Voldemort said sarcastically.

Harry let out a hollow sounding laugh at that but answered anyway. "Friends I have no friends, if you're referring to the spies Dumbledore planted on me then by all means have your fun. No, I am not asking for the safety of others it's time they learned to defend themselves. I ask that you rank me according to my skills in dueling and magic with no other factors. I have been given so many empty titles and unworthy positions that I want to be ranked according to me not another's opinion of me." Harry answered.

"Then you must prove your strength." Voldemort informed him. "I have a simple process of ranking my death eaters, basically a dueling tournament. You start with the lesser death eaters then move up through the ranks. As soon as someone stops you that is your ranking in my army."

"When do we begin, and how long does it last?" Harry asked.

"We begin tonight and it lasts for as long as it takes," Voldemort answered. "I suggest you pull yourself together as much as possible. You have one hour then I will have either Severus or Lucius escort you to the meeting." Voldemort told him then swept from the room.

As soon as the Dark Lord had left the room Severus followed by Narcissa entered the room. Severus spoke first, "we don't have enough time to heal you entirely but we can do the best we can." With that he started handing Harry a few potions. "The blue one is a pain numbing potion that will only last a few hours but it should get you thorough most of the duels. The green one is an energizer potion again it will only last a few hours. The red one is a base for a powerful glamour once I add the spell to it we will at least be able to mask your bruises. Unlike the other two this potion will last until the counter is taken." The potions master explained quickly.

Harry downed the potions quickly, with Severus saying the spell that finished the glamour. That took care of his physical appearance but a few well placed spells had him garbed in dark forest green dueling robes. They were made from dragon hide and were cut in a way they fit his frame snuggly but allowed him to move. He also conjured up a silver scimitar style sword plus a few daggers. Voldemort never said the duels would be purely magical it wouldn't hurt to be prepared.

He even had a few minutes to ask some questions. "So exactly how many duels will I be in?" Harry asked the elder Death Eaters.

Lucius was the one that answered him, "it depends on how good you are. There are ten ranks in the army, you will begin dueling at the lowest rank. From the first three ranks you will duel three people from each rank, if you win those duels you will move up to only dueling the top person in each level. If you manage to get through the first nine levels you will have to duel each of the inner circle there are ten inner circle members left. In the highly unlikely event you beat all of us you duel Voldemort, no one has ever gotten that far."

"What are the rules? Is there any in the first place would be the better question?" Harry asked.

"Yes there are rules but only very general, first no killing curses but all other magic is allowed, second any weapon may be used, third the duels end with ether disarming or total incapacitation, and last you cant have help in a duel (unless it is something you conjure) so you don't have to worry about spells being thrown at your back." This was said by Severus.

Not two seconds after Severus had finished explaining the rules both of the older Death Eaters hissed in pain and grasped their arms. "Come on its time to go." Lucius told them. Both men donned their masks, as they were already wearing their robes. Severus apparated alone, leaving Lucius to take Harry.

The three of them were the first to arrive because they knew about the summons before hand, but it wasn't long before the cold grave yard in front of Riddle manor filled with people. Lord Voldemort then addressed the rest of the Deatheaters. "My faithful servants, I have called you here tonight because we have a new member that wishes to be Ranked." With that he gestured behind him to where Harry was standing.

Five minutes later Harry was facing his first opponent surrounded by the other death eaters, a magical barrier had been placed separating the duelists from the crowd. The death eater that Harry was currently facing was shorter then he was and was shacking at he shot the first curse at Harry.

Harry found the first duel to be ridiculously easy he had his opponent down with just three hexes. The next death eater came into the circle immediately after the first one had left. This one proved to be only slightly more of a challenge lasting about 30 seconds longer then the first. After three more duels that all lasted under five minutes Harry was getting bored.

Voldemort and his inner circle watched impassively on the outside but inside was a bit conflicted. Harry was obviously stronger then they had planned on, true his opponent were pathetic but Harry was only 16 it should have been at least a little more difficult.

They all knew Harry was holding back, he only used enough power in each duel to get the job done no more. As the number of his beaten opponents grew his power just kept increasing at the same steady pace. Voldemort could almost literally sense power, and he knew he had found a new inner circle member. The only answer left was where within the inner circle he would rank.

Harry however had just one his ninth duel and was now in the fourth ranking dueling the top one. This one proved to have a surprise, being the first to draw a weapon other then a wand. He however made one mistake with his choice of weapons, it was a throwing dagger and said dagger was not charmed to resist spells. Harry cast a well placed banishing charm and sent the knife back to its owner. The death eater not being prepared was hit in the left shoulder. While he was busy pulling his own weapon from his soft flesh Harry easily disarmed him.

The fifth power level was topped in ten minutes by a combination of a Reductor hex to break the magically conjured shield followed closely by Expelliarmus. It worked and the death eater was thrown back words to be replaced by the sixth power level death eater.

He tried to fool Harry by using false movements and other trickeries. Fortunately for Harry the other was a weak Occlumens and Harry had been practicing Legilimency. With the forewarning Occlumency provided Harry was able to dodge and strike in a moment or regrouping. This one he did not dispatch with magic just a well placed punch to the temple and the man dropped like a sack of potatoes. The slight rising of the chest proved the man was still alive but only just.

The unconscious death eater was levitated away while the person for the seventh level came before him. This duel took a little longer about 15 minutes. This death eater was disarmed not by Expelliarmus but something much simpler. The idiot had forgotten to make his wand impervious to summoning. Harry felt the difference in the wand, following his instincts he tried to summon it and what do you know it worked.

The officially very embarrassed death eater was one of the only opponents of Harry's to walk away without bodily harm, but the blow to the ego would be bad enough. Harry had now been fighting for a little over an hour straight his abused body was beginning to twinge again. Harry took haert knowing he just had two duels with normal death eaters, and then he would have to fight the inner circle. He definitely was not looking forward to that but he was nothing if not determined.

The death eater from the eighth level was almost refreshingly difficult from Harry. This was the only duel that Harry had done more then use shielding charms. This also happened to be the first time Voldemort and his followers had seen the young man move. The movements were raw and untrained, but no one missed the grace or the power behind the movements.

That duel for all the physical movement didn't take long a little over fifteen minutes top. Finally Harry had arrived at the last duel before battling the inner circle. A Death eater strode forward that was tall, and had a large curling red scar peaking out from under his mask.

This one held a wicked looking knife, it was serrated and the tip curled up. It was clearly desined to do more damage coming out then going in. unlike the first death eater it was impervious to magical summoning. So Harry drew his scimitar for the first time, holding it in such a way that projected the fact he knew what he was doing with it.

That duel lasted the longest so far about twenty minutes, and by the end both opponents were bleeding from numerous shallow wounds. Neither of them could score a significant hit, they were just waiting until the other made a mistake.

Finally Harry made a feint with his weapon and sent a curse at the same time. His opponent dodged the blade but jumped into the curse leavening him wandless and weaponless.

Harry had made his way through the ranks of death eaters in two hours in all of his duels he had sustained only minor flesh wounds. The only problem was the fact the potions he had taken earlier were slowly beginning to fade. He felt aches in places that had not been wounded in fights, and tiredness was beginning to creep up on him. He knew he would have to get through the inner circle quickly or he would lose because of his past experiences.

He was given just enough time to catch his breath before the first of the inner circle death eaters came to face him. The watery eyes and squeaky voice warned him that he was facing Peter Pettigrew or more commonly Wormtail, the wizard that betrayed his parents.

Pettigrew started the duel with a simple stupefy that Harry easily blocked and answered with a toss of one of his daggers that were charmed to return to him after being thrown. Wormtail dodged the blade and jumped into an impedimenta hex. With his reactions totally stopped he could do nothing as Harry caused the small rat like man huge amounts of pain. Harry didn't even bother using a weapon he just punched and kicked with all his strength. Soon the pathetic man was unconscious and Harry marveled at how he had ever gotten into the inner circle.

The next one Harry faced was Macnair who was easily placed as he carried the same axe that he had the day he came with the minister to execute Buckbeak the hippogriff. The axe proved to be a formidable weapon, large and foreboding. Though Harry was lucky and axe had one weakness in battle they had to take larger swings which made them have a longer recovery period between strikes. Harry was able to score against the taller wizard during those intermissions. He hit the other man with curses and daggers causing both pain and embarrassment. Only once did Harry actually get hit with the axe, he hadn't rolled in time so the massive blade sunk into his side. He continued on with his roll and got himself off the blade but the new wound not immediately fatal would slow him down maybe giving Macnair time to score another hit. He stopped playing with his opponent and the next spell to hit Macnair made him fly back words dropping both his wand and the axe.

Harry quickly used the Ferula charm to wrap his side to help quell the bleeding until he could be healed. He was not aware that all of his actions were being monitored by three people standing behind him. All three of his observers were impressed both by the boy's obvious talent and his stamina. A lesser person would have been down screaming when the axe bit into the soft flesh of his side, Harry's only reaction was a barely perceived flinch and to come back fighting harder. Two of the people (Severus and Lucius) knew the reason was because of the abuse he received at his relatives, the third (Voldemort) was beginning to suspect the boy in front of him had not led the coddled life he had thought.

The next thing Harry knew a curse came flying out of nowhere and he was facing another robed and cloaked death eater, by the baulk Harry thought probably elder Crabbe or Goyle. This was a purely magical duel that Harry won after a little under half an hour. His opponent was powerful but not very cunning so he fell easily for one of Harry's traps. Sending a curse to make him jump then disarming him mid-jump.

The energizer potion was now long gone from his system and the pain potion would not last much longer. Harry could tell he would be on his own merits by the end of the next duel. He only hoped his strength would hold up.

Harry was then met by a death eater he had only seen once before, Avery. This duel was a bit more challenging then the last two. Avery was very crafty himself so he fell for none of Harry's tricks and Harry very nearly fell to him. It went so far that Harry ended up sprawled on the ground apparently unconscious but Voldemort knew better. He watched with amusement as Avery went over to check if Harry was alive. Harry lay their waiting and waiting, finally the thing he had been waiting for happened. Avery tried to kick him in his wounded side, Harry sprung up from where he had been laying seemingly unconscious. He reached up grabbed the offending limb and before Avery could get his balance Harry flipped him. Avery landed hard the wind rushing out in a great whoosh. Not willing to make the same mistake Harry stayed a safe distance away and disarmed him from afar.

The next death eater to come forward, Nott fought hard and fast driving Harry back towards the watching death eaters. He was caught off guard when Harry started conjuring numerous snakes like he had observed Draco doing to him in second year. The only difference being Harry could control the snakes. While Nott was busy Evanescoing the conjured snakes. Harry sent a quiet Expelliarmus that Nott couldn't hear. The un-expecting death eater flew back harder then he would have if he had braced for the attack.

The next opponent came forward immediately not giving him time to recover from Nott's attack. This one was the elder Goyle and like his son was obviously a physical fighter. Harry knew he had to end this fast before Goyle got too close. He fought back against Goyle as hard as Nott had done to him. Finally the not too bright death eater got his foot caught on something hidden in the shadows, as he fell Harry disarmed him.

Six inner circle members down and only four left before he had to face Voldemort himself. Harry knew he had lost enough blood both at he Dursleys and during the duels that he was dangerously close to losing control over both his magic and pain. He knew if he found the duels before difficult he would barely survive the next ones. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve and some talents he had yet to use. He was wary about using all his power he knew it had grown since he was last allowed to use it so he was not sure how well he could control himself, he wanted to win he did not want to kill.

The next death eater he faced was Rudolphus Lestrange, he was easily identifiable by the fact he was the only one left Harry couldn't identify immediately. They fought with pure magic, move silently and swiftly. A deadly dance that lasted a good half hour neither one of them gaining or losing. Finally Rudolphus scored on Harry, it was a minor pain curse a cousin to Cruciatus. Rudolphus did not expect Harry to be coherent enough to retaliate while still under the curse. Harry ended that duel still shacking slightly from the after affects of Rudolphus's curse.

Next up was Rudolphus's wife Bellatrix she took advantage of his momentary inattention and hit him with the Cruciatus curse immediately. Her screeching laugh grated on his ears as the curse combined with everything else he had been through in the recent events. It caused all the pain, anger, frustration, and fear to come together inside him changing him molding his magic. He was able to sense when and where she would strike. She was obviously surprised when her Cruciatus had less affect then her husbands curse.

Harry rose up while still under the curse not feeling any pain and started throwing curses and hexes towards Bellatrix. Bellatrix seeing the Cruciatus was futile cut it off and started fighting back.

Harry's new Battle Rage consumed him to the point he saw and felt nothing other then his opponent. He matched her movements with swift graceful ones of his own. He gave as good as he took, some of her curses hit he just shrugged off their effects ignoring the warm blood seeping from the wounds. This death dance with Bellatrix lasted a good hour until she finally could not hold on anymore. Her fatal flaw was she fought too hard and fast in the beginning, if she did not dispatch her opponent in the first 15 minutes she started to run low on magic. Her opponents just had to survive long enough for her energy stores to give out.

Harry's new opponent was Lucius Malfoy, who was a very crafty and unscrupulous. He had studied each of Harry's duels and learned enough to have a chance against him. In fact Lucius knew it was better to get Harry early if he let him work up to stride nothing could stop him. So he through all his power and skill into the first five minutes of their duel. He did not however take into account what exactly happened to Harry when he dueled Bellatrix.

Harry was now very good, only thing holding him back in the slightest was lack of experience in dueling. Lucius fought on harder and dirtier, playing onto Harry's weaknesses, i.e. his previous wounds. Harry ended up taking several curses from the older wizard, simple slashing hexes and burn curses being most prevalent. Then there was the one that was supposed to slow him down enough he could still fight but not as well. Harry surprised the elder Malfoy by still fighting even with the slowing effects of the spell. Lucius managed to land a few more curses before the slowing curse failed. Harry immediately pounced and disarmed the man.

Harry was able to take a few deep stuttering breaths before the final inner circle member confronted him, Severus Snape potions master of Hogwarts. Harry could tell Snape preferred to mix magical and muggle fighting styles. Just like Harry they used both shielding charms and physical movements to get away from curses. In fact their dueling styles were so well matched no one could have predicted the out come. Not even Voldemort tried to guess it was just to close. It would come to see what was better, raw power which Harry held in spades or experience which Snape had.

The two fought on and on this was one of the longest duels they had ever witnessed, by the time first blood was drawn dew was settling on the grass. Severus had gotten through Harry's defenses with the curse he had invented that caused a wide wound to open on Harry's right shoulder. Harry retaliated by fighting back all the harder, finally grazing Severus's left flank with one of his daggers. Severus got him back for that one by throwing a potion at Harry that when it hit the wound burned and stung it was an attempt to distract the younger wizard. It would have worked too had it been any other person, and Harry pretended it had. He lowered his head and grasped his shoulder in a trained response to pain. With an unearthly gleam in his eye Snape attempted to disarm the seemingly inattentive boy. His glee was soon turned to chagrin when Harry quickly dodged the stunner and sent one back, which managed to just graze Snape's right ankle as the older man tried to dodge. The contact was small but it was enough Snape was disarmed.

Only one duel left and Harry's exhaustion was too the point he was starting to feel its effect through his Battle Rage. He knew he would be lucky to survive his next duel let alone actually win it, but he had come this far he was determined to see it through to the end. He mentally picked himself up again and prepared to meet his final opponent, Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort the Dark Lord himself. Again Harry knew he couldn't possibly win Voldemort was superior to him in magical experience and knowledge, who was stronger in actual power had yet to be seen.

Voldemort was just kind enough to let the boy get his breath back and cast ferula on his shoulder. Then the duel started, but this was the only one that Harry had bowed to his opponent before beginning. The first five minutes were spent without throwing a single spell of any kind. The two duelists were just circling each other looking for weaknesses and spotting potential problems.

At an unspoken command both men cast their first spell simultaneously, and not a few people were surprised. Everyone knew Voldemort preferred to duel his stronger opponents wandlessly allowing for a greater range of power and spells to be used. The surprise came when they realized Harry was not using a wand either, although his reason was simpler his wand and Voldemort's would not work right against each other. He just wanted to be prepared so he used wandless.

Harry used Voldemort's momentary surprise to through a couple of hexes. The first two bounced off the dark lord's quickly conjured shield, but Harry was ready for that. The next curse he through was Reductor and you had to have a specific counter charm or it shattered the shield you try and block it with. It worked and Voldemort actually had to dodge the next hex from Harry. Once that was safely jumped he fought back twice as hard and twice as fast as any or Harry's previous opponents. He was slashed and burned and a multitude of other things, the last curse to hit him was Crucio.

The same thing happened now that happened with Bellatrix his body converted the pain into useful energy. He was able to stand shakily and cry out his next curse hoarsely through the Cruciatus. It wasn't until he had Voldemort safely driven back that he realized something, because they weren't using wands it would be impossible to win by disarment he would have to incapacitate Voldemort. The good part about that was it worked both ways Voldemort would have to get him down to beat him.

With this new realization Harry changed tactics he drew his sword and tried to get close enough to use it. Voldemort was prepared for this eventuality because from a hidden sheath at his hip he drew a sword. It was a relatively thin straight blade of silver with a carved obsidian hilt.

The two men began to sword fight and everyone watching got quite a performance. Harry was excellent his movements flowed like liquid, while Voldemort attacked with precision and accuracy. Harry was more fit to be defensive swordsmen, but his sword was an offensive weapon.

Harry would dance in and slash low while twirling away and bringing up his scimitar to meet the returned attack. Then Voldemort would lunge and thrust making Harry move away and block. Harry would have called it fun if they weren't doing it for such a serious reason. When Harry noticed Voldemort automatically guarding low after his first few attacks he switched and attacked higher. He was a millimeter away from drawing blood when Voldemort managed to block him.

Finally everything caught up to Harry at once, all his pain and fatigue came flooding back. He was slowing down making more mistakes it would not be long before the Dark Lord noticed the shift.

Harry was correct of course but the exact method of stopping him was not what he was expecting and left an opportunity for Harry to make one last attempt.

Voldemort had rushed forward seized Harry's left arm the one with the injured shoulder. Using the arm as leverage Voldemort swung Harry around so that Harry's back was against Voldemort's chest, and Voldemort held him with one arm securely around the middle right were Avery's axe landed earlier. Voldemort raised his sword up to Harry's neck in a winners pose, and he would have been right except for one detail that he hadn't felt.

Harry had a dagger in his hand when Voldemort had grabbed Harry. The hand holding the dagger got pinned behind his back, when Voldemort lessened his hold on Harry for a moment in raising the sword. Harry brought the arm up Voldemort only being a few inches taller now had a dagger poised over his haert.

As soon as Harry felt the cool metal of Voldemort's sword on his neck he pushed the point of his dagger into Voldemort's robes and pierced the flesh. With both opponents in mortal positions the duel between Harry and the Dark Lord ended in a tie. As soon as Voldemort said as much to the rest of the death eaters Harry sunk to the ground in exhaustion.

Severus and Lucius saw the motion and alerted Voldemort that Harry needed treatment. To the surprise of everyone Voldemort lifted the boy himself and apparated with his two faithful servants in tow. He had brought the boy back to Malfoy manor where the Dark Lord knew everything was set up to help the boy.

Not two seconds after he had laid the boy gently on the bed three others entered the room to in sweeping black death eater robes and one in midnight blue working robes. Voldemort stopped Narcissa Malfoy from healing Harry for now, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Lucius, Severus I can tell there is something about this boy that has not been told. What has happened to him?" Voldemort asked his followers.

"My Lord, we have recently discovered that Potter here leads a similar lift to yourself, but possibly worse." Severus explained.

"So it is how I feared the boy has been abused." Voldemort said with a hint of an unfamiliar emotion in his eyes. "How badly was he hurt? Did you get a chance to heal him at all?" Voldemort asked then.

"We do not know the extent of the damage, he did not tell us before we were summoned. I had time to dose him with a temporary pain potion and energizer; I also put glamour on him he had a large bruise on his face." Severus explained.

"How long would the temporary potions have lasted?" Voldemort asked again, wondering just how long the boy had been fighting with one.

"The energy one probably lasted until his duel with Pettigrew, the pain one might have lasted until Avery but that one is not very precise in length. So he was fighting with all his accumulated wounds for the last six duels which was roughly 3 or 4 hours." Severus answered.

"Can you remove the glamour I want to see just how badly he was injured?" Voldemort basically commanded his servant.

"Yes Master," Severus replied and immediately went over two the boy and helped him swallow the counter to the glamour. Harry was conscious but fading in and out he could only hear snatches of the conversation.

He was coherent enough to deduce the collective gasp from those present had something to do with him, and that was his last thought before sinking into oblivion.

What the others saw that made them gasp was a multitude of wounds both new and old. When Lucius mentioned that he couldn't tell which injuries he received from battle and which from his uncle Voldemort helped out. He crossed over to the now unconscious boy and ran his hand over the abused body muttering a few words in a weird sounding chant, "Sracsg nileudy awaekat, sdnuowelt tabeht laeh."

In front of their eyes all the wounds from the Ranking closed and disappeared, leaving behind far more then any of the adults wanted to see. Especially when all those scars old and new were on the body of a child.

The four of them just observed the boy in shock taking in the horrendous appearance. Suddenly Draco burst into the room an when h caught sight of the boy how lived he asked the question on everybody's mind, "what happened?"

A/N yea another chapter down hope you like it. If you do please tell me in a review.

Have fun figuring out where I got the spell to remove his Ranking wounds.


	3. Recovery and Explanations

**Chapter three**

**Recovery and explanations**

The five people in the room continued to stare at the boy who lived for a solid five minutes before Narcissa sprang into action. The boy was absolutely covered in wounds, peeling away the tattered dueling robes just revealed more and more wounds. She soon had him down to his underwear and his wounds were bared for all to see. He had lash markings crisscrossing his back, some so old they were very nearly scarred over while others so fresh his dueling had ripped them open again. At least four of the deep gashes were freely others three more were just slowly weeping blood.

The lash marks were joined by stab and slash wounds, like from a large smooth bladed kitchen knife. Most of those were ripped open, the combined blood from the lash marks and stab wounds left his back a bloody mess.

Also on his back were assorted burn marks and puncture wounds. Splinters of glass, wood, and other things were ground into his wounds. The wounds that were partially closed all showed varying degrees of infection. They had even begun to exude a light scent that was definitely not pleasant.

His front didn't fair much better, it had numerous lash marks but also heavy black bruising. Like someone had kicked him repeatedly. He had at least three ribs broken on his right side, and had five cracked on his left side. He had hand shaped bruises encircling his neck and large bruises on his face.

Narcissa and Severus worked together for a little over an hour on the battered boy. They used potions and ointments to clean the wounds and draw out infection. Once they were safely cleaned they healed them one by one. Most of the fresh markings managed to close without major scarring but the old ones were already too far healed so they scarred badly. When it came to he bruises they rubbed potions into the flesh to lighten it, with the potion they would be gone in a few days.

Finally they could do no more for the boy, his body stopped excepting the potions. Now it was up to him to heal and wake up. When Narcissa and Severus had made Harry as comfortable as possible they went off in search of the others. They found them all congregated in Lucius's study.

"Will he be alright?" the crimson eyed lord asked.

"Yes, their will be massive scarring but otherwise he should recover nicely. He just needs to rest and build his strength back up, I can't believe he was able to fight in that condition." Severus answered his Lord.

"I think young Harry is stronger then we give him credit for. The entire wizarding world Light and Dark alike underestimate that young man. I for one won't be making the same mistake." Narcissa said tiredly. She had used a lot of energy to heal Harry both physical and magical.

"I agree I fought that young man a few months ago. Dumbledore might claim the credit but Harry did most of the work. I can almost guarantee that if he had not been wounded he would have beaten me. The only things we might be able to help him with is specific areas of magic. He is a physical fighter but he would win more if he used his power." Voldemort told the shocked room. It was not everyday that you heard the supposedly darkest wizard tell you he could be bested by a teenager.

"You think he is ready for the Old Magick?" Lucius asked his master.

"Yes, if any of the new generation has the power to wield it I know it will be Harry. He has already showed signs of possessing the ability of course Dumbledore worked hard to hide it from him. He will also need to be told the whole truth not just the twisted ideals that Dumbledore has fed him." Voldemort answered the blonde man.

"Who will tell him?" Severus asked.

"I have to there are things he needs to know that you two do not know, and wont unless he wishes for others to be told." Voldemort answered.

"Very well Master," Severus replied respectfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 days later

Harry stirred slowly his body stiff but not in pain. It had been so long since he woke without pain that he took a moment to savior the event. Once that was through he opened his eyes to an unknown room. He was in a medium sized fore poster bed that had dark forest green drapes. His blankets were in midnight black and were thick and warm. The plush carpeting on the ground matched the hanging on his bed. He realized he was dressed in silky soft black pajama pants and no shirt.

Looking around he noticed a set of clothing sitting out on a table near his bed. He slowly got out of bed and dressed, the clothing was a pair of light weight jeans and a black tee shirt and boxers. Before retreating into the adjoining bath room he did his usual morning exercises. He did several sets of sit ups and push ups plus plenty of stretching he usually ran too but he didn't want to leave his room, he had been doing this routine for the past year it he even did it at the Dursleys when he wasn't too injured to do so.

After he exercised he took the clothes into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He pulled on the boxers and the pants but forgo the shirt for now. He looked into the mirrors charmed to repeal steam and starred at his reflection in shock.

He looked different discounting the scars from his uncle his facial features had rearranged themselves. He still had the startling green eyes but they were now almond shaped and somewhat deep set. His face had lengthened into angular contours totally different from his usual round boyish features. His lips were neither too thin nor too full and were light pink. He had grown a few inches and his muscles had become more defined on his longer frame. All in all he looked good but it was obvious something big had happened, and he had no idea what it was. Over all his look reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite place it.

As he was observing his new look in the bathroom he heard someone knock on the door to his room. Going out of the bathroom while pulling on his shirt he went over and opened the door. To his surprise he saw his potions professor billowing robes and all standing out side his room. He was even more surprised when he heard Severus speak.

"Good you are awake. You gave us all quite the scare I came to check on you. If I find you fully healed there is someone who really needs to speak to you." Severus told him.

Harry opened the door wider and let Snape in. this was the first time Severus had gotten a good look at the boy while he was awake and aware. He noted the changes and his intelligent mind immediately started to go through possible reasons. While he was thinking he efficiently went about giving Harry a complete check up. He was happy to note no traces of injury were left except for some stiffening and soreness. Giving Harry a clean bill of health he told the young man to follow him.

Harry followed Severus amicably Snape had explained his injuries and treatment when he had checked him so he understood no one here would hurt him.

He was led through the Manor to a study he hadn't been in yet. When he saw who occupied the room, he bowed half way down which the other stood and returned. Severus was dismissed with a nod and Harry was left alone in the room with the man he had recently allied with who for all appearances had been trying to kill him since he was an infant.

Voldemort gestured to the nice padded leather chair across from his seat behind his desk. "Harry good to see you up and about you had us worried."

"So I have been told," Harry answered pleasantly after all Voldemort was not being hostel he saw no reason to be.

"Harry you showed a surprising amount of skill when you fought my followers and myself care to tell where you learned and all and why did you choose those specific weapons?" Voldemort asked Harry in a polite tone.

Harry thought about his answer for a moment before speaking. "Well any magic just came from instinct I used what I knew and didn't try anything fancy. I don't know if you could sense it but I was holding back with my power, I am still learning control so I didn't want to hurt anyone. The physical moves came from practice I have been exercising at both the Dursleys and Hogwarts that improved both my strength and agility. As for the weapons I used, after second year when I had to defeat the basilisk with a sword I realized they could be useful. Third year I learned to conjure a sword and I used a room at Hogwarts I discovered that transforms into anything you want. I went into that room to practice both with as word and hand to hand fighting. I use a scimitar instead of a straight sword because I once read a muggle book that the main character used them so next practice I conjured up one and found I liked it better then a straight sword." Harry answered a bit leery about telling Voldemort all of that but he knew if he wanted honesty he would have to give it in return.

Voldemort was able to hide his surprise, barely, Harry had been holding back. Merlin how strong was this wizard. "How much were you holding back? I mean have you tested your limits yet?" Voldemort asked carefully.

"I honestly don't know. While I was at school I was worried about losing control and accidentally hurting someone and we aren't allowed to use wand magic out of school. So no I have no idea I can only estimate that I was only accessing about half my magic in battle but it might be more or less I can't tell. Also something strange happened to me during my duel with Bellatrix. I lost all focus on everything else I was literally sensing every move she made before she made it. Can you explain what that was?"

Voldemort answered the question distractedly. "What you experienced was known as Battle Rage, it is actually a rare fighting technique it has some good points and some draw backs. For one you are completely focused on your target so you will most likely win that battle but the draw back to that is you might not sense any additional attacks at your back or flanks." While he was explaining this to Harry he was actually thinking of something else. He had planned on training the boy but this news about his power had changed some of his plans.

"Harry I was originaly going to offer you additional training but from what you telling me a few things need to happen before we can train you in what I want you to learn. We need to get your power reigned in, you are right you are a danger not just to others but to yourself. I don't know of any one of us that can match your power but we do have some strong magic on our side we can help you, but only if you accept." Voldemort offered.

Harry was lost in thought for a few minutes before answering. "Yes, I accept your help this is one thing I can't do on my own. What is the stuff you wanted to teach me?" Harry asked.

"It is something called Old Magick or Wild Magick, it is a very obscure branch of magic. Think of it as the root of all magics both Light and Dark spells have bases in this Old Magick. It is however wild and unpredictable those that use it are required to make a sacrifice and they must have absolute control over there magical cores and their emotions. Before we can even think about teaching you these things you need to hear the truth about this war." Voldemort finished gravely.

"What do you mean the truth I understand everything is not what it seems I am living proof of that but what is so different about your perspective then Dumbledore's?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Harry have you ever actually asked another adult outside of Dumbledore's inner circle about the war?" Voldemort asked.

Harry actually had to think about that everyone he had contact to was indeed in Dumbledore's pocket so to speak. "No I haven't." Harry answered.

"Then I will tell you my side of the story and I will let you decide for your self who you wish to believe. I do however what to do one thing first." With that Voldemort brought out his polished Yew wand. "I would like to check you for any spells that have been placed on you by Dumbledore. I know of one or possibly two already this will just make sure I haven't missed anything. Will you let me perform the charm?"

Harry still not used to actually being asked was a little shocked but answered anyway, "Go ahead."

With that Voldemort pointed that wand towards Harry and muttered a spell. A thin stream of soft blue light emitted from Voldemort's wand and that light enshrouded Harry. A few seconds later a peace of parchment appeared in front of Voldemort with a long list of spells. They had both the spell and Harry's age when the spell was cast.

List of spells on Harry

Type of spell Castor age of Harry

Glamour Albus Dumbledore 15 months

Magic dampening Albus Dumbledore 15 months

Talent curbing Albus Dumbledore 3 years

Compulsion Albus Dumbledore 7 years

Tracking Albus Dumbledore 11 years

Dream modifying X 20 Albus Dumbledore years 11-15

Memory modifiers X 15 Albus Dumbledore years 11-15

Even Voldemort was shocked with the amount of spells. He had been expecting the glamour and possibly a few memory charms but all this on a child? And the rest of the world called him evil.

Harry was the first to see a potential problem. "Wont the tracking charms lead them right to us?" Harry asked.

"Usually I would say yes but this manor has a diversion ward on it, any tracking spells are diverted to a cave in the Siberian wastelands." Voldemort explained. "If you want we can begin to remove the charms. It would not be a good idea to take them all off at once that could be dangerous especially the memory modifiers. I think before you hear my story we should remove the compulsion charm I don't know what its exact purpose but it probably has something to do with why you listen to him so much." At Harry's approving nod he once again pointed is wand at Harry and said a spell.

Harry felt a wrenching at his mind then an empty void quickly filled with a dull ache. Harry mentioned this to Voldemort and the older wizard had said that was a fairly common reaction that charm had been in place for a long time it was bound to have a few lingering effects.

Voldemort waited for Harry to pull himself together then began to speak. "Are you ready to hear the story now?" Harry nodded so Voldemort continued. "I know Dumbledore claims this war to be about blood lines and the killing of innocents. In a way he is right it is about blood lines but not the ones he says. I am a half blood myself why in the world would I want to persecute myself. No this is about eradicating seven very important blood lines and giving manipulative old men too much power.

The blood lines that are endangered are the four founders, Merlin, Pendragon, and LeFay lines. If someone manages to rid the world of every last member of these seven family the mantle o power the core that every wizard's magic will be passed down to the next strongest wizards. To my knowledge only four of the lines have at least one active heir. That would be Slytherin, Gryffindor, Merlin, and LeFay lines.

If all four of those heirs die then only one wizard can inherit that power and I can tell you it will be Dumbledore. One thing Dumbledore forgot was the fewer heirs there are the more concentrated the power of the line gets, this is why pureblood families are often small.

I know out of those four, two lines have only one heir left and that is the Gryffindor and LeFay lines Slytherin has two and Merlin has at least three.

Any questions before I continue?" Voldemort asked.

"I know that you are an heir thus Dumbledore must kill you to inherit but why is it him and not me. I am at least his equal in power if not more if dueling you is any measure?" Harry asked.

"Simple because you are inheriting three lines that I know of and that leads me to the next part of the story. This will delve into the more recent history.

I know you think I am responsible for the deaths you experience in your visions but think about it. All you see is people in black robes and white masks. Those are not my men, I might rule harshly but I have never harmed an innocent either directly or indirectly.

Severus has informed me that Dumbledore has told you that your visions come from your scar and he is right but the connection is not to me. Have you ever wondered why Dumbledore fought so hard to have you keep that scar? He has been planning this for years, notice the dream modifying charms. I think you will find if you count up all your visions you have had 20 of them. That is why you never see those raids printed in the paper it's because they never happened in the real world.

The reason my side is persecuted so badly is our use of the Old Magick, but something the general public does not know is the full power can only be accessed by an heir of one of the seven lines of power.

I am the heir of two power lines you are the heir of three we have more control then most others even if they are an heir. I can share my control of this branch of magic to a degree with anyway bounded with me. That is the true purpose of the Dark Mark, if you are unloyal to me the Mark disappears once you have failed to answer three calls in a row.

I rule my side so harshly because a single mistake with the kind of magic we use we could destroy whole cities. If I just give them a pat on the head and tell them to do better next time they won't learn. The best teacher is either embarrassment or pain depending on the person. Most of my followers are proud strong purebloods not much can embarrass them so I have to resort to pain. It's either a few seconds of pain or a very long and excruciatingly painful death due to a mistake.

I told you everyone who uses this magic must make a sacrifice and that goes for anyone bounded to you and using it. It's not a sacrifice of blood more like soul. You must totally surrender yourself to the Old magic body mind and soul if you ever abuse this power you run the risk of losing your magic your soul or possibly your very life.

Again any more questions?" Voldemort asked again he knew he was going through a lot of information but it needed to be said.

"Do you know what lines I am heir of and if you do how do you know?" Harry asked.

"You are heir to Slytherin, Merlin, and LeFay lines. I am not sure you're ready for the information as to how I know." Voldemort answered carefully.

Finally something clicked in Harry's mind, his new appearance, the Glamour charm, Voldemort's knowledge, everything it all fit he just didn't know one thing. How? "Voldemort, I think I may already know what you're talking about, it wouldn't happen to have something to do with the Glamour charms and my changes?" Harry asked. Voldemort for the first time in the conversation looked a little shocked and just nodded. "Then I only have one question how? How did it happen and how was it covered up?"

Voldemort debated with himself for a moment then spoke slowly. "I knew your mother for years, she was one amazing women. She was one person who never quite believed what Dumbledore was telling everyone. She made her opinions known and they caught the attention of two of my follower's children, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. They brought her to me at the end of her and Severus's seventh year Lucius was a few years ahead of them.

That was before my power base was so large but she still insisted on doing what you did to place herself. I was surprised when this small woman was able to climb so high she got to third ranking within my inner circle. She picked up the Old Magick so well I investigated her back ground and found out she was a descendant of LeFay.

She continued in my ranks for about two years before Dumbledore began to suspect her. We all decided to protect her by using the fidelus charm, and rotating the secret keepers would make it impossible to track down. By then we were in a relationship. That had to be hidden above all else, so we enlisted the help of my right hand man James Potter. Don't look at me like that yes he was my follower he had a similar story as your mother's.

It wasn't two months later that she informed me we were expecting a child. Again she was supposedly married to Potter so no one including my followers knew you were mine. You were born and Lily and I were so happy, we filed one birth certificate but it is a false one. We had our joy last for 15 months until the secret keeper on rotation turned out to be a double agent. He told Dumbledore where the Potter's were and Dumbledore attacked using Order members dressed as death eaters. As soon as Dumbledore saw you he knew you were mine and not James. That night he took everything from me my love and my son." Voldemort finished quietly.

"I kept trying to get you to come to me and explain but was always stopped by Dumbledore. I think you will find some of your memories he modified is me trying to explain. I will proudly claim you as mine if you want me to do." Voldemort explained quietly.

Harry didn't answer he just stood and wrapped his father in a tight hug. He did whisper one small question. "What is my name?"

Voldemort knew what he meant and answered, "Darren Blade Riddle."

A/N sorry this is a few hours late I promised this on Monday but here it is Tuesday morning I haven't slept yet so to me its still Monday. I hope it was worth the loss of sleep.

Tell me how I am doing I appreciate all feed back except flames.


	4. Controlling the Magic

**A/N **a little clarification I mentioned the lines here is the break down of heirs.

Merlin3

Slytherin2

Gryffindor1

LeFay1

The reason there is only four people in danger when there is even heirs is because both Harry and Voldemort are heirs of multiple lines there are two more as of yet undisclosed heirs.

HarryS L M

Voldemort S M

Other G

Other M

**A/N 2 **I am having Darren address the death eaters by their first names if he knows them personally it's easier for me to keep track.

**Chapter four**

**Controlling the Magic**

Darren Riddle was sitting in the middle of his room he was doing light breathing exercises. He had been with his newly discovered father for about a week now. Aside from Severus and Lucius none of Voldemort's followers knew about their relationship.

The breathing exercises were part of the routine his father had him doing. It was a way for him to have control over his reactions, which in turn would help to control the massive amount of magic in his young body.

It also gave him time to think, he was sure if he didn't have that he would slowly go insane. Too much had happened for him to be perfectly ok with things.

Not only did he have to deal with Dumbledore's known treachery but with every spell that was removed from him more and more layers of betrayal were piled onto him. The latest memory modifying charm that was lifted revealed the real duel in the grave yard after the tri wizard tournament.

His father hadn't started the duel no he had done that himself. The compulsion charms on him from Dumbledore made him lash out like a madman at his own father. Voldemort was left with no choice in the matter he had to defend himself.

When the Priori Incantatem affect was unleashed the words of his mother and James calmed him and made him leave bringing Cedric back as well.

He always had a discussion about what the truth was behind his memories with his father and today's discussion was looking like it would be a good one.

Finishing the breathing exercises he then did his physical exercising. Then he got to his feet and headed towards the showers bringing his clothes with him. He showered and changed quickly. His outfit was light weight black slacks with a tight black tee shirt, over top of that were light weight summer robes his father had ordered his tailor to make for him.

He left his room and went in search of his father. Who he managed to find rather quickly as he was in the same study they had met in the first day. His father was not alone when he entered but upon recognizing the black cloaked figure Darren relaxed it was Severus.

Severus rose and was heading towards the door when his Master and friend called to him. "Severus please stay for this one I might need your help to fill in the blank spots when I was still bodiless."

Severus nodded and sat down in one of the arm chairs with Darren taking the second one. "Darren do you have any questions about what you saw?" Voldemort asked his son.

"Just some general questions. Why did you need my blood? If it was Dumbledore's men that killed my mother and James why were you destroyed?" Darren said asking the questions that had been nagging him.

Voldemort observed him quietly for a moment then spoke. "I have to answer your second question first or the other won't make sense. The ironic thing about this situation is that Dumbledore's been preaching to you that I was defeated by love, and in a way he is right.

The reason I lost my body was actually very simple. Your mother and I shared such a close bond that we could not live if the other was dead. It was a side effect of the Old Magick we both controlled.

When you were born we realized you might need one of us to remain alive if the other died. It was tricky spell work involving rituals and other chants, but it would basically let the left over pieces of the dead soul coalesce into the other person.

It didn't matter which one of us died it would have worked either way. The moment Lily was killed my body was stripped from me but the addition of her last soul fragments augmented my own and I was allowed to remain as a spirit.

The reason I needed your blood to regain a body was the fact that you carry blood from both of us as well as traces of the powerful bond. You are the link that combines your mother and I. if I had used anyone else's it would not have worked." He explained carefully.

Darren sat in silence just assimilating all the information. Then he asked two more questions. Two questions that he knew would be hard on his father but he had to know. "Father, who was the secret keeper that betrayed us and how did Dumbledore get his hands on me before your followers.

His father went pale, that being the only sign of his distress. "I can only fully answer one question the other would better be told by Severus here. The secret keeper on rotation was the son of one of my most loyal followers and James' best friend, Sirius Orion Black." Voldemort said quietly while Darren recoiled in horror.

He turned to his potions professor and asked in a nearly silent voice, "That's why you didn't like him. You may not have known I was Voldemort's but James and Lily were still powerful followers."

"Yes Darren, the fact he was a jerk in school and never grew out of it like James did didn't help either." Severus answered him. "I was there the night Dumbledore left you with those relatives of yours. I hid in my animagius form and watched not unlike Minerva did. I saw how spoiled their own son was and Lily always spoke highly of Petunia. I honestly didn't know what they would do to you.

When you came to Hogwarts Dumbledore mentioned to me he hoped you would be humble and not let the fame go to your head. I just anted you to have a taste of the real world. I knew something was wrong when you stopped fighting back this year. I thought Dumbledore was up to his games again, and he was. I never connected your behavior to someone who has been abused.

I was working as double agent then Dumbledore thought I was securely under his thumb I didn't dare try and get close to you. We are both on his hit list, but we both have are uses. If he got wind of the fact I had helped you and you weren't his little Golden Boy anymore both our lives would have been forfeit before we could even think about fighting back." He explained.

Darren felt surprisingly relieved about that at least he knew that no one out side the headmaster knew he was abused. He also found some comfort in the fact Severus actually had a reason for his treatment before. Though something he had said didn't quite add up, "um, Severus why are you on his hit list?" Darren asked thinking it was just because he was a follower of Voldemort, but something in Severus tone clued him in that their was more to it.

"I am an Heir as well I carry the blood of Merlin. Merlin had three sons you are descended from his middle son while I am from his youngest the eldest never sired children." Severus explained.

"If the three of us are Heirs who is the Heir of Gryffindor?" Darren asked. "Don't tell me it's Dumbledore?" he asked shakily.

"You already know him, it is probably the one you least expect. Think about it even Dumbledore made sure his false prophecy worked for two boys. That was no coincidence the final Heir is Neville Longbottom. He is actually very strong, his family knows about Dumbledore they train him in secret and he acts like a fool at Hogwarts. They follow the logic that if Dumbledore doesn't think he is a threat then he will save him for last. By then they hope to have him strong enough to fight. I have been trying to contact his grandmother but so far it hasn't worked." Voldemort answered recovering from his memories of Lily that his son's questions had dragged out.

A/N another chapter down and I am just getting started sorry about my erratic updating but my writing time and inspiration is very unpredictable.


	5. Induction

Chapter five

Induction

Two weeks later and the mood of the entirety of death eater ranks was anticipatory. Darren was finally controlled enough to be told the secrets of Old Magick. In a ceremony taking place at dusk he would be bonded to his father. Through that bond Voldemort could teach him better, and Darren would have some power over the lower death eaters. It was still only the inner circle death eaters that knew exactly who Darren was. The rest just knew him as Voldemort's right hand man.

Darren was already being prepared for the ceremony and it was barely noon. He was given a bath with special potions in the water. His long hair was brushed with oils to make it glossy and tame. He was dressed in jet black robes, that had a snake motif on the bottom done in such a way you almost had to already know it was their to see it. He was told not to eat or drink anything except for the potions he was given periodically throughout the day.

When he finally made his appearance for the ceremony he heard quite a few startled gasps. The changes his body had under gone were very good to him. He looked good and he knew it. He also had power he was now comfortable with. It showed in his upright posture and proud visage. He definitely looked older then his sixteen years of life. Some of the gasps were from surprise other's were from pure appreciation of a beautiful form. The source of one of those gasps was definitely unexpected, and very definitely male.

Darren pretended not to notice as he went to stand next to his father. They now matched heights and taken together was an impressive match. For this occasion and only this one Darren bowed fully to his father. It was all part of the highly ritualistic ceremony.

Voldemort stood over his son and started reciting lines in an unidentifiable language. All Darren knew was the liquidy tones were beautiful and sounded like song even when spoken. He knew the chants purpose was to begin the bindings; his part was to accept or decline the magic his father was weaving around him.

When he heard the right spot in the chant he quickly said his part. A few more lyrical words from his father and strange sensations started in his body. He felt warm like he had just sat next to a cheery fire. Inside that warmth he could feel his magic core the very soul of him shifting and altering. Instead of just one consciousness directing it there was now two.

Darren felt his mind becoming entwined with his fathers, and then he felt smaller jolts of the lesser death eaters joining his mind. The way this part worked is the bond between him and his father went both ways. The bond with the death eaters only went one. He could tell where they were they couldn't sense him.

Finally he felt his magic shift, instead of being centered in his mind it was centered in his heart. It made the magic purer. It also became harder to control running on instinct more then anything. With the shift in his magic came the shift in awareness. Now everything held power and life to him.

Finally when the time of twilight ended and it was fully night the transformation was complete. He could feel the power within him just barely restrained. His entire being ached with the need to release that power.

"Darren, Severus follow me." Voldemort said loud enough for them all to hear letting the others know they were dismissed and could go back to parting. Then he said only loud enough for Darren and Severus to hear. "So, I think it's time for your first lesson. Severus I would be grateful for your assistance?"

"Yes my lord, you don't even need to ask." Severus replied.

"Where are we going father?" Darren asked curiously after the three of them had walked for awhile.

"To a special place. It's and old clearing that holds abundant amounts of Wild Magick in the very dirt and rock of the place. Severus should remember it. I take every new recruit there for their first lesson." Voldemort replied evenly.

Severus then spoke to the young man. "Yes, I do remember it. You will like it Darren it's beautiful." _Just like you._ He finished in his mind what he didn't dare say aloud. I mean he couldn't believe he was thinking such things at all. A.) Darren was young enough to be his son. B.) it would put both their lives at risk. C.) last but not least this was his Lord's son. He might be favored now but he shuddered to think what would happen if Voldemort disapproved of his thoughts. Who was he kidding anyway; Darren would never return the feelings.

He might have thought differently if he knew that Darren had been fighting similar thoughts for awhile. Severus was totally different then the menacing Professor Snape Darren knew at school. He fought down those thoughts as he followed his father. I mean seriously Severus would never return the feelings.

A/N sorry I know it's short but I feel guilty not updateing for so long. I have been struck by two seprete yet equally vicous plot bunnies. One for an original story and for another fanfiction. I doubt I will get much work done on this fic if I don't let those loose so be on a look out for a new story from me. Oh and I am going back to school on Monday so updates should be fairly regular but not close together I'll try updateing every weekend but sorry in adavance for any long waits its my senior year and school comes first.


	6. feeling the magic

**A/N I am so sorry about the long wait. First school and then internet problems. Hope this was worth the wait. PLEASE REVIEW.**

Chapter Six

Feeling the magic.

Darren knew they were there before his father had said anything. Severus and Voldemort had been right he could feel the magic that wound its way through the clearing.

"Alright son, the first thing I want you to work on is just attuning yourself and your magic to the old power the land holds. Everything on the earth holds a small amount of magic some more then others. Old Magick hinges on your ability to channel the magic into something useful. It is done without wands or spells. You have to focus the magic with your own body. Your blood carries the power but your mind and heart direct it. You will find as you mature and experiment more that this kind of magic focuses more on what you need not what you want. So if the magic doesn't do exactly what you thought it would doesn't mean everything won't work out.

This is not easy magic. It takes some people weeks just to feel this magic let alone use it. We have an advantage. Our blood is special. It is so pure it is a form of Old Magick in of itself. That is why our blood and those we bond to us can use it so well. Other wizards, even the so called purebloods, have actually managed to dilute this form of magic. They have evolved to be too dependant on wands. That holds them back from more magic. That is what makes our line so special we haven't diluted the blood. All our spouses and children are taught this method thus keeping the blood strong and undiluted.

Just relax everything, every muscle, bone, and thought. Concentrate on one thing and only one, you're breathing or sound. Let everything except the sense you picked fade away and just let whatever it is surround you and feel you. You should know what to do from their. It is something encoded in your very blood." Voldemort explained to his son gently. Before he was even finished with the explanation Darren had already closed his eyes and was concentrating on his breathing.

It was a new experience to sit and feel nothing except the study rise and fall of his chest. The air filling him tasted warm and alive in his mouth. It filled his lungs to bursting only to be expelled along with the carbon dioxide from his body. After a few minutes of his trance he began to get a sense of something else that was on the wind, something besides water vapor and dust.

It was a subtle thing he might not have caught, with every breath he felt the world awaken around him. The wind whistling in his chest murmured his name the clearing itself sang with power. It radiated around him caressing his senses and accepting him into the fold. He felt natures power seeking his own. Entangling with his core like a lover's embrace. It was an indescribable experience. Words could not come close to the ecstasy he felt as the magic merged with a physical detonation. A wave of magic spilled forth from him frolicking in its first release.

When the feeling had faded Harry reluctantly opened his eyes. That feeling was absolutely amazing and he could still feel its affect. Around him it had gone completely dark twilight had passed and what he couldn't know was his brilliant emerald eyes actually glowed with power like a cats would on a dark night.

He was an awesome sight to behold as he rose gracefully to his feet. Both his escorts were momentarily speechless. Darren had achieved something in one night that could take a full year for someone else. Nature recognized the power within him and greeted him like one of their own. He truly was magic's child and more importantly he knew it this time.

"Darren, son you have done an excellent job do you feel up to your first task?" Voldemort challenged.

"What would that be father?" Darren asked startling himself with his voice it had deepened and had become more resonant. The power within him had altered him and had removed the last of the glamours. He now looked exactly like his true father with his mothers beautiful green eyes.

"Now that the magic has accepted your core, you may now be able to follow its strands and find your destined mate. The decision is up too you but it is one of the easier things to do and it is a good thing to know." Voldemort explained looking over his son carefully.

"Alright, that makes sense. Now how do I go about doing it?" Darren asked.

"You will have to concentrate on your magic. When you do you will sense several strands of magic all in a variety of hues and intensities. Two of the strands will stand out more then others. One will be white the other gold, the white strand will lead you too me it is the bond we just forged, the gold one will lead to your intended bonded. Do you understand?" he explained quickly knowing Darren would pick it up quickly.

"Yes father." Darren answered as he reseated himself and began his first conscious use of wild magic.

It wasn't easy but he eventually found what his father had described. His magical core was a blazing ball of energy with several off shoots looking like rivers of electricity. Most were shades of silver and green, but just like his father had warned two stood out.

They went in opposite directions he immediately tagged the white one as leading to his father. That left him to deal with the gold one. He wasn't sure who it would lead too but hoped it wouldn't be too bad. Following it he became aware of another's thoughts.

'I hope it's me' the thoughts whispered sounding very familiar. "get a grip Severus this is the Dark Lords son if he got wind of what your thinking you will be as good as crucioed.'

Darren quickly withdrew from the thoughts he had his answer and it wasn't as bad as he thought. Although if anyone had asked him a few months back if he had thought he would ever be excited to learn he was soul mates with Severus Snape he would send them to St. Mungos to get their head examined. It was true all the same he was glad and by the snippet of thoughts Snape at least had a few thoughts along that direction.

Leaving his thoughts there he opened his eyes, and as luck would have it instead of his father the first face he saw was Severus. They locked eyes and both knew they had found there soul mates.

"Father, at least we won't have to look very far." Darren said pointedly as for once in all the time Darren had known his Severus Snape actually smiled. It wasn't a large smile but it was there.

A/n well there it is please review and sorry again for the long wait. I hope it was worth it.


	7. Planning a Conspiracy

A/N alright just to remind you this will contain **Slash** the way I have it set up it's at the use your imagination stage. Please review and tell me if you want it a little more explicit. For all of you who would prefer not to read that I will find a way to write it that you can chose to read or skip over i.e. nothing of importance to the story line will occur within those scenes. I have also decided to include MPREG in this story as well but it won't be mentioned for a few more chapters.

Chapter Seven

Planning a conspiracy

Darren looked at his soul mate for a few long minutes. Finally moved by some unnamed force he moved closer to Severus and put his arms around him. Severus responded a bit hesitantly, (might have had something to do with standing next to Darren's father) but no less sincerely. He returned the embrace and leaned forward only to pause as if to get confirmation. Darren's eager response cleansed all doubt from hid mind.

What the pair did not notice but Voldemort most certainly did was that at the moment their lips touched the wild Magick went even more chaotic then usual. It swirled and flared around the couple. Entwining itself between the two linking them. Both wizards' magical aura blazed into full view before the wild Magick dissolved and reformed it. The newly formed aura split into two halves and entered the two bonding them irrevocably. The Magick was just settling down when Darren and Severus broke apart.

They both looked up at Voldemort a little uneasily. While Darren knew he wasn't the evil person Dumbledore had made him out to be, he also knew his father had a temper. Severus was just nervous that Voldemort wouldn't approve of the pairing. Both of them were shocked at the awed expression on their lord's face.

"Father is everything alright?" Darren asked gathering his courage to speak first.

The hesitant question snapped Voldemort back to reality. "Yes son, everything is alright. I was just a little shocked at the Magick's response." Voldemort told his son. He was surprised to see a light blush creep up his son's face.

"What happened father? I didn't really notice." Darren answered sheepishly and Severus had to suppress a smirk at that.

"The Magick apparently decided to bond you two together itself. Check and see, it basically blended your magical cores together you now have one core shared between the two of you. Even if I didn't approve of your relationship I wouldn't be able to stop it, I approve any way so go along with my blessing." Voldemort told them truthfully. As soon as his son had revealed his mate to be Severus Voldemort had actually breathed a sigh of relief. He knew Darren would not be able to tolerate a mate of his own age. He had simply been threw too much for that to work. Voldemort knew out of all his followers Severus was the most loyal he had proved that time and time again. Pairing them together would make them a larger target for Dumbledore but together they would make a formidable team. This truly was good for both of them and he really did give his full blessing.

DBRSSDBRSSDBRSSDBRSSDBRSSDBRSSDBRSSDBRSSDBRSS

Voldemort even pretended not to notice that one of the pairs bedrooms were not slept in at night. It was never the same room empty twice in a row, but you were guaranteed to find both Darren and Severus together in the other room. They didn't rush the relationship, they had just found out it was easier to sleep when they were next to each other. They figured they would probably take the relationship to the next level before getting back to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, that brought up a whole new set of questions. Darren's sixth year was fast approaching they needed a plan to get him into school, and he really hoped he could shed the golden boy persona forever.

It was actually Severus who suggested the winning plan. Harry Potter was going to die and 'Blade Evans' would be a transfer student to Hogwarts. It was all executed swiftly after all they didn't have much time.

Darren was given both a form of Polyjuice potion and Draught of the Living Dead. His then apparently dead body was sent to the magical coroner (death eater) who announced the death to be the result of abuse received at the hands of his muggle uncle. He was entombed in the potter family mausoleum in Godric's Hollow cemetery.

Later that night Severus in his animagius form brought Darren the antidote to both the longer lasting Polyjuice and the Draught of the Living Dead. They both switched into animagius forms and got away to freedom. Darren was ever so grateful for the animagius lessons. Severus was a beautiful Raven whose feathers were tinged blue and red. Darren had ended up being a double animagius Severus was the only one who knew about his second form. His form he used now was a beautiful silver fox.

The next part of the plan went just as smoothly. Blade Evans would be coming to Hogwarts, he told Dumbledore in a letter that his family believed with the death of Harry Potter he would be safer at Hogwarts. Dumbledore lapped it up believing he would be getting a new pawn to manipulate.

Darren made sure Blade was taking as many classes as possible different then Harry. That meant dropping Divination and Care of Magical Creatures and picking up Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. The new classes would be relatively easy for Darren, working with old Magick required good working knowledge of both subjects. He would make sure he excelled in Potions and Transfiguration rather then Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He would make sure absolutely no one could link him to Harry Potter.

Voldemort wanted to see his son was protected from their own forces he worked closely with Darren for several days creating the perfect solution. Darren now sported a tattoo, but it wasn't a normal one. It was in the shape of a basilisk its head rested on Darren's right palm the body of the serpent twined up his arm across his shoulders down his other arm and the tail ended on the back of his left hand. The only people capable of seeing the tattoo let alone know what it stood for were people loyal to his father and him.

The tattoo was finished and all preparations were made for their return to Hogwarts. This was all completed the day before Darren and Severus had to go back to Hogwarts. On this night as Darren led Severus into his room for the night, Severus immediately knew something was different. Darren was finally ready tonight would be the night they completed the bond.

They just lay in each others arms for a moment before they tenderly began to remove the clothing from the one they love. Severus ran his hands down Darren's sensitive skin causing an immediate response. Soon both were lost in the mystery of each other. They had already discovered they were both dominants so they simply gave as much as they received. That way nether of them felt they were being too submissive. Severus was older and more experienced Darren was younger and stronger like when they dueled they balanced each other. Finally when both men were satiated, they fell into a restful sleep after a few muttered cleaning charms. They wouldn't know for a long while just what their love would bring.

SSDBRSSDBRSSDBRSSDBRSSDBRSSDBRSSDBRSSDBRSSDBR

The next morning as the usual pre- Hogwarts Express rush occurred no one mentioned that two of their number moved stiffly. There wasn't nearly as much chaos here as there would have been at the burrow so sooner rather then later they were standing on platform 9 ¾. Voldemort had disguised himself so he could be there.

Before they boarded Lucius had given Draco strict instructions to make Darren (now known as Blade) comfortable. Slytherin's were a tight knit group unless Blade felt like revealing his tattoo he would be met with a frosty reception.

The adults soon helped the young men onto the train. Blade went back out to say goodbye to his father and Severus. Both gave him sever warnings to behave himself but they still embraced him warmly. The whistle blew and Blade and Draco finally got onto the train to leave for Hogwarts.

The train ride passed without incident, and they were finally at Hogwarts. Blade was instructed to follow the First years. He took the familiar walk and boat ride without complaint. He made sure to gasp in awe at all the right places. He would be sorted at the very end of the ceremony along with a few others who were also transferring.

When his name was called he put on the hat which simply said. "Well finally you can join the house you were meant to, **Slytherin**!"

A/N this story is now completely planned out on paper. All I have to do is write it. I have been very busy at school (I am on stage crew and the play is coming up) so I don't have much time to type. I will work on it as much as I can today and by the plan I have written I am predicting a maximum of 16 chapters including epilogue. The chapters will probably get larger as I write but I am not sure about that.

Now **please please review** tell me what you think. Remember you are in control of just how explicit the slash scenes get this will be a majority rules poll.


	8. Winning over the Snake Pit

A/N this installment of Fall of the Pheonix is dedicated to **kears**, both for wonderful riddle solving skills and valuable input into the story. Thank you and I hope you continue to like this story.

I also want to thank my reviewers I appreciate everyone I get and I do take your suggestions into consideration and a few of you may see your ideas appearing in the story at some point.

**Chapter eight**

**Winning over the Snake Pit**

Blade calmly walked over to his new house table. Not a single sound was heard except for his light footsteps. Blade resisted the erg to sigh dramatically. I mean really he knew he looked good, the black school robes complementing his black hair and green eyes nicely, but people didn't need to stare at him. It grated on his nerves to be the center of attention.

He sank gratefully into a seat next to Draco; of course the gratefulness didn't show on his face he felt it all the same. It was now time to collect information. He was isolated within the death eater ranks this would be the first opportunity he had to see the reactions to the 'death' of Harry Potter. From reports he knew the wizarding world was in an uproar, now it was time to see the student's response.

Blade casually looked around appearing to just be getting used to new surroundings when he was in fact observing the students. The Gryffindors except for the first years all looked defeated. They might have been betraying Harry but the boy-who-lived brought their house honor. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were more subdued they were just mourning the loss of another student. The Slytherins were all acting like their normal selves, but Blade knew that was merely an act and that they acted differently in private. The staff table was divided between downcast faces and carefully hidden (but not well enough) expressions of triumph, i.e. Dumbledore.

Seeing the old man that had made his life hell this close made Blade's blood start to boil. He carefully controlled the emotion by carefully manipulating the Wild Magick around him. This slowly bled out the anger in him. Only Severus noticed the shifting Magick's and he knew his mate was able to take care of himself.

He was also scanning the crowd but for a different reason. He was getting a count of all the students who knew about Darren's existence. Blade's safety depended on their discretion. He finished his count and knew that Hogwarts now had 100 future death eaters within her. It was true that most of his Slytherins were supporters and there was a few more scattered around the other students. All and all Severus believed the Slytherins should be shown Blade's tattoo. They could help him keep his temper and not reveal himself. Blade would have to show he was worthy of their loyalty.

The feast went by without further incidence. Then Blade followed Draco down to the dungeons. It was time to reveal his true nature. He would need back up so he waited for Severus to come down and give his speech to the new and returning housemates.

He didn't have to wait long before his lover came sweeping into the common room like some large graceful bat. He started talking in a smooth deep voice that had gooseflesh rising across Blade's skin.

"Alright everyone, there are very few rules in Slytherin house but the few we have are not to be broken. First, watch each others back. You will be attacked and maligned by the other students. No one else will come to your rescue except for your house mates. First years if you run into major trouble look for an upper level student they are all trained to help you.

Second, there will be absolutely no fighting amongst you. You were placed into houses according to your skills and personality you all have something in common find it. The other houses all believe we are unjust and will betray anyone. What they do not understand is Slytherin house is the most loyal of all the house we are just loyal to our own. The others all divide into different groups within their houses and that causes tension amongst the housemates, Slytherins are one house and one unit. Stand together you will be stronger.

Third, make sure no one sees your emotions. They will use them against you. Don't be afraid to feel the emotions just don't let them show.

Fourth, no matter your blood or political allegiance you are safe here. This room is neutral territory for all. If you can not debate a topic without blood shed or flung curses do not broach the subject. I know most of your loyalties lie along the same line but for those few that don't share your views be courteous.

Fifth, do not get caught. I don't care what or how many rules you break. If you get caught you are on your own I cant help you. I will be more lenient towards you then other houses but don't make it difficult on me.

The rest is just simple be on time and presentable no matter the situation. Do not make the need for excuses so you don't have to waste energy creating them. I will leave you to get settled. If you need anything my office is down the hall. Prefects you know what to watch for." with I final glance at Blade he swept out of the room.

Blade looked around and noticed the frosty looks. He spoke just loudly enough for people in the back to hear him but he wasn't yelling. "Alright I can see I am not trusted. Does this help?" he asked as he took off his robes and shirt to reveal the tattoo. Every Dark Lord supporter in the room gasped. Their parents had warned them that Voldemort's right hand man would be at Hogwarts. They had described the exact tattoo on Blade. The beauty of the design was that for the non Voldemort supporters they just assumed he was proving he did not carry the dark mark.

Now for the kicker in the situation, and he only did it because his father had told him to. "I see father informed his people well." Blade commented quietly. No one missed the fact that he was alluding to Voldemort. The few who had ever actually seen the Dark Lord realized he did bare a strong resemblance to their leader.

Blade took one look at their awe struck faces and was severely tempted to see just how many would pass out if they knew he was bonded to their head of house. He decided that would be bad form and settled for thinking this was going to be one interesting year.

A/N here is the next chapter. This also explains the lack of reaction to Harry's death. It was there but Blade was too isolated to hear about it. I hope you like this story and enjoyed yourself reading


	9. Blade's Secret

A/N ok I move a lot of time in this chapter. I need to get into the action again. This is also the point where those of you squeaked by MPREG should form a strategic retreat I wont mind if you stop reading but I don't want any flames I did warn you several times. Trust me it makes you look a lot better to just stop reading then have an author yell at you because you flamed an obvious point that was forewarned.

Those of you still with me enjoy and merry Christmas (happy Yule, Hanukkah, Kwanza and anything else I missed) I hope to have this story done over Christmas break.

Chapter Nine

Blade's Secret

The days just flew by for Blade. He was working hard in all of his classes and it was showing. He didn't try out for Quidditch and spent most of his spare time in the library reading or working on experimental potions in the dungeons with his bonded. No one connected this strong intelligent young man with their supposedly dead savior. His father kept him up to date and recruitment was up for the Death Eaters. Now there wasn't a single Slytherin left who was not loyal to Voldemort.

Dumbledore's side was in chaos no one had prepared incase Harry couldn't or wouldn't fight so now they were stuck. All of a sudden they had a competent Defense teacher and all the teachers were stepping up the pace. Dumbledore was going to have to create an army on short notice.

Blade, Severus, and occasionally Draco would sit in Severus's quarters and just laugh about the light's attempts at recovering. Blade knew for a fact his father could crush them in a single battle, but unlike Dumbledore Voldemort didn't want to involve children in the war. He might attack the ministry but Hogwarts wasn't safe because Dumbledore was there it was safe because children resided there. The Slytherins had agreed to fight with him after they turn 16 not a day before. It would have been older but the students themselves wanted the age 16.

It wasn't until October was drawing to a close that something happened. Blade was getting sick every morning like clock work. He chose to hide it from Severus for the time being. He really hoped it was just winter flu, but all his time in the library was forcing him to face a different issue.

Bonded soul mates in the wizarding world could conceive and bare children naturally regardless of the gender of the soul mates. He might want children in the future but wasn't sure if he could handle it now. It was just so dangerous he wasn't sure if he could stand putting another life in danger, but he knew if he was he wouldn't be able to make himself get rid of it.

He just stayed in denial for as long as possible. If he just ignored it maybe the problem would go away. He hated lying and knew he was starting to worry Severus but still he hid what he was coming out of denial about.

Everything came to a head on Halloween. Blade absolutely hated that day and just knew something bad was going to happen.

He woke up and immediately had to sprint for the bathroom. While he was still empting his stomach of everything he had eaten for the past week. Draco came into the bathroom glassy eyed and tassel haired. Once he saw who it was retching he immediately went over to see if he could help his friend.

He held the fine black hair out of the other boys face and held a damp washrag to his forehead. Finally Blade stopped pucking as there wasn't anything left in his stomach.

Draco had to ask. "What's wrong with you? Don't lie to me I know this isn't the first time this had happened."

"I am not sure Draco. I have a pretty good idea I just hope I am wrong." Blade replied. He then stood up on shaky legs and retreated back to their dorm room. He rummaged a bit in his trunk then came up with a book, _Soul mates in the Wizarding world. By A. Phrodite._

"Read the fifth chapter of that. I am going for a walk. I feel like a little fresh air." Blade told the blonde wizard and left the room pulling on his school robes as he cast a wandless cleaning charm on his mouth.

20 minutes later a gasp was heard from the Slytherin sixth year's dormitory. Draco had just gotten his answer, and instead of going to find Blade he went for Severus.

Severus Snape was openly curious when his godson came in and told him Blade and he needed to talk. He went off in search of his soul mate letting the wild Magick's lead him.

He found blade in the astronomy tower staring off into space. This wasn't the first time he had caught the younger one doing it in the past few weeks. Harry jumped as Severus spoke. "Are you alright? Draco just told me we needed to talk."

"Severus what do you know about soul mates?" Blade asked wondering on how he would tell him. Then he decided the best thing was for Severus to see for himself the same way that Blade had. There could be no doubt now he could actually feel the different Magick within him.

"I know a bit, what do you want to know?" Severus asked now starting to worry a little.

"Did you know it was possible for us to have children?" Blade asked hoping Severus would catch on.

"Yes I did, why do you ask that?" Severus asked now having an inkling of what Darren was trying to tell him.

"Severus open your senses and scan me." Blade requested.

Severus now very sure what Blade had been hinting at did as he was told. At first all he felt was Darren's familiar aura. Then he noticed the difference special warmth incased his soul mate. A small patch of magic different then Darren's was centered on Darren's midsection.

He didn't speak mainly because he couldn't. He just went over to his bonded and kissed him firmly. One elegant hand resting on Darren's still flat stomach. He felt the extra warmth there and knew for sure. Their child lay beneath his love's heart.

The kiss broke off and Blade asked shakily. "Are you alright with this? I can't get rid of him he is already a part of both of us. This wont be easy we are both in so much danger. Our son will be hunted Severus just like I was. What are we going to do?"

"Him, it's a boy?" Severus asked curiously. He got a nod and a little smile in return. "Yes I am alright with this. I agree with you this will be hard, but will it be any harder then any other task you have had to do. I will be with you this time. All we can do is love our son and make sure he knows it." Severus said firmly trying to clear any doubts from Darren's mind.

Darren just let himself lean back resting in Severus's arms. He had imagined any number of scenarios he never dreamed of this open acceptance. It was sheer bliss compared to the others that he thought up. His contemplative moment was broken by Severus saying.

"I am however not looking forward to informing your father that he is going to be a grandfather already." Severus said with a wince.

Darren's laughter permeated the tower then and for a moment both men forgot about all their troubles and just rejoiced in the new life to come.

A/N are you all happy I made it a boy? I have read too many fics that make them have a girl but I wanted a tough little boy to carry all those bloodlines. Although a cute little girl to tie them around her finger could happen just not in this stories time frame.


	10. Severus's Worst Nightmare

A/N ok I have figured out how I am going to work the Slash scenes. There will now be two different versions of this story. The one posted on Fanfiction will have very mild scenes with little graphicness. For those of you wanting to read heavier slash this will be posted on the Silver Snitch Too site. My penname is the same for now but that might change the story title wont so it will be easier to search for the story. I will post higher level slash scenes there. (Note: the silver snitch is an age restricted site please don't try to read my story there if you are below seventeen thank you)

A/N2 I am sorry it took so long to update again. I was kind of busy with my friend over the last few days so I was I mite bit distracted. Sorry but I still plan on finishing this before I go back to school no more then five chapters to go.

Chapter Ten

Severus's Worst Nightmare

Three days later late on a Saturday night every death eater had a blinding flash of pain come to them through their marks. Voldemort was angry very very angry, and the person on the receiving end of this anger was Severus Snape.

When the Death Eaters arrived to check on their master they found him yelling at his son in law. It took them all about 10 seconds to realize what would have caused something like that. No one really wanted to be in Snape's shoes at this point in time.

Thirty minutes after the rest of the death eaters showed up Voldemort started to slowly regain his temper. He began to look at the situation objectively. Yes Darren was still a teenager and still in school, but there was other things to consider as well. Darren was not a normal everyday teenager he was more mature and had lived through more Hell then most adults ever would. He was also bonded which was even more binding then a marriage.

He had already failed his son by letting him fall into Dumbledore's clutches. He would not fail his grandson as well. What was done is done and he didn't want to change it now they had to protect both Darren and the child. They didn't have much time but luckily the mechanics of male child bearing were in their favor.

The male body was only able to sustain a pregnancy with the help of magic. The closest thing to an accurate description would be the baby was in an alternate dimension neither truly in one place or the other. With this phenomenon the male body didn't get as big as a female did while carrying a child. It also didn't produce some of the more telling symptoms of female pregnancy, Darren wouldn't get the cravings and the mood swings wouldn't be quite as pronounced. His magic would get a little unstable because that was what sustained the child but nothing to horrible. Darren only had the morning sickness because his magic was rewiring itself to be able to sustain the baby and him thus the stress on his body caused the symptoms. This all meant it would be easier to hide from Dumbledore. They only needed to get Darren out of Hogwarts before the baby was at full term. It was only then about twenty four hours before the birth that the baby would fully become a part of their dimension. Darren's body would painfully change to accommodate the birth and about a week after that he would be fully recovered.

Voldemort finally regained his senses and was able to ask Severus a few questions.

"How far along is he?" He asked the already wincing Severus.

"Two months," Severus replied.

"That would make him due in late May early June then. I want him out of there no later then April. Male pregnancies often deliver early and I don't want to chance my son or grandson. We need to get rid of Dumbledore before that. How do you think the best way to remove Dumbledore would be Severus?" Voldemort asked knowing Severus would know a better way then he himself could.

"He is planning on holding the Yule ball again this year. Said it would increase school spirit. I say we take that opportunity and slip a truth serum into his drink. With a few well placed questions we can have him expose himself for what he really is. The only problem would be getting the spiked drink to the headmaster. He wouldn't trust me or any of my Slytherins he wouldn't drink it." Severus explained.

"We have an ally outside of Slytherin. The Longbottoms have agreed to help us rid the world of Dumbledore as long as they are left in peace after words. Dumbledore would have no reason to suspect Neville of any foul play. He could do it for us after all Dumbledore was the one to order the attack on his parents." Voldemort supplied.

"Could he really do this?" Severus asked after all it was his family on the line. "The plan is actually so simple that one mistake and it won't work."

"I am sure he can, he has received more training then my son. You know this Severus. We are not asking him to attack Dumbledore only fool him." Voldemort answered him.

"Sorry Milord, I am just worried about them." He explained.

"They are my family too Severus I would do nothing unless I was sure they would not be harmed." Voldemort replied. "Now go and explain the plan too my son. He has to be the one to contact Longbottom for help. Right now Neville is unaware that Darren is at Hogwarts. You are being watched to closely it has to be Darren. Neville knows how to keep secrets. He needs to know everything in order to help cover everything up. This is one case were having Slytherins paired with Gryffindors will be turned to our advantage."

"Alright I will follow your will milord." Severus said as he left the room accepting the dismissal for what it was.

Once he was back at Hogwarts he used the Wild Magick to summon Darren to his chambers. When he arrived Severus explained everything about the meeting. Saving his pride by omitting just how long Darren's father had yelled at him.

Darren thought about the plan for a long while trying to find any holes. The beauty of the plan was its simplicity. It would either work or not hopefully they wouldn't get caught. He liked the idea of including Neville. His father was right he was the perfect person for the job. No one would suspect the clumsy not-too-bright Gryffindor would be capable of drugging the headmaster, Dumbledore wouldn't think twice about drinking something given to him by Neville. Plus Neville disserved to be a part of bringing down Dumbledore, his family had been destroyed because of Dumbledore's striving for power.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Slash Scene XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Severus wanting to get Darren's mind off the disturbing track it had taken led his smaller mate into his bedroom. The child would be safe in fact the closeness of its parents and Severus's magic would do nothing except strengthen the child.

The two bonded soul mates undressed each other tenderly. Losing themselves in the sensual pleasure of each other. Their hands roamed over soft flesh. Both of their core temperatures rose as sweat broke out over their entwined bodies. It wasn't rushed or anything of the sort. They again shared dominance they just did what their bodies told them to do.

Hours later the two lovers were sated and they lay in each others arms enjoying the closeness that they did not get to experience much at all. Severus was watched so closely that Blade could not be seen going to his rooms more then any other Slytherin would for help. They cherished the time they had though.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX End to Slash XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (**remember if you want heavier scene go to my other account)

The next morning Blade awoke to another round of sickness. This time it was his mate that held his hair back and wiped his mouth. When the bought was over. Severus left Blade so the youngest of the pair could get cleaned up, plus it would look suspicious if both men came into the great hall together too many times.

A/N I will have links to my other accounts in my profile soon. Give me a chance to write the heavier scene first though.


	11. Neville's Promise

Chapter Eleven

Neville's promise

Monday at breakfast time an inconspicuous barn owl dropped a piece of what appeared to be plain parchment in front of one Neville Longbottom. He immediately detected the use of secrecy spells so pocketed the parchment to read later. Despite appearances he was not so stupid as to read special information at his house's table.

Neville was used to hiding who he truly was. Even though he hated every second he had to pretend to know nothing. His family had allowed him to excel in Herbology that was it. Now he was stuck in the minds of everyone around him to be a clumsy almost squid but relatively harmless.

It was most people's impression that his sorting took so long because the hat was trying to put him in Hufflepuff. The truth was he was arguing with the hat to put him in Hufflepuff. It had wanted him in Ravenclaw. That didn't fit in with his families plans at all. The hat compromised and put him in Gryffindor where his parents had been.

He finished his food quickly and left the table mumbling to his friends that he had forgotten his defense book. Instead of heading back to the tower though he headed for a secluded spot to read the letter.

Dear Neville Longbottom

I am contacting you about a mission we have for you.

My father and I have been in contact with your family we

Know you have agreed to ally yourself with us to rid the

World of the white bumblebee. I need to meet with you

Face to face before I disclose anymore information.

To make sure this letter is from who is says it is

Please feel free to case any revealing or truth spells

I assure you this is real. If you agree to meet, please

Come down to Professor Snape's office at midnight tonight.

Destroy this letter after you read it.

See you there

That was it the letter wasn't signed or anything. He flipped it over and a crest had appeared on the back of it. It was a dagger with a snake wrapped around it. After casting every spell he knew to detect mistrust or forgeries on the letter he destroyed it satisfied that it was what it claimed to be.

He heard the bell ring signaling he was now late for defense. He rushed to the class and through a hurried excuse to Dumbledore's newest incompetent teachers. In that for once he answered questions wrong out of pure distraction instead of intent. If he had been paying more attention to his surroundings he would have noticed he wasn't the only one not paying attention to the teacher. Blade had been observing him throughout the lesson and knew the Gryffindor was thinking about what he would be asked to do.

Blade continued his observation of Neville throughout the day. He was very discreet of course so no one picked up on it. He also had the Wild Magick to thank for shielding certain precious things from Dumbledore's own magic. He was lucky the Magick liked him or it would be possible for the Gryffindor descended Dumbledore to sense his pregnancy.

At that thought the heat within him intensified a touch almost like the babe was reassuring him that it was alright. He placed a hand over his abdomen for a moment to sense his child then moved it before anyone could notice the small action. They were now in history so he could relax and think without being interrupted. It was the last class of the day before dinner. He was anxious to get the classroom stuff out of the way so he could be that much closer to talking to Neville.

Thankfully the bell rang a few minutes later and he stalked gracefully from the room. He was glad he wouldn't get too big with the baby. People had gotten used to his graceful movements a concealment charm could conceal his expanding stomach but it couldn't hide the way a person walked.

He spent the hours between dinner and midnight playing chess with Draco. The other Slytherin had agreed to come with Darren to help explain things to Neville. Plus he wanted to apologize to the Gryffindor for his past actions. Now that he knew it was all an act he actually respected the other boy greatly. It took a lot of skill to hold an act for that long on a continual basis. Even the Slytherins, masters with masks, could drop their acts in the common room, Neville didn't even have that luxury.

Finally it was midnight and three students set out for Snape's office. Blade was in the middle of a rather enthusiastic greeting with his bonded when Neville walked in. he took one look at the scene noting Draco's quiet presence and coughed discretely to announce his presence.

When the two people turned towards him he was surprised to see the new transfer student Blade Evans standing a little winded next to an equally out of breath Snape. He decided to drop pretenses and start the conversation he knew how to Obliviate someone if it came to that.

"Who was the one that invited me here?" He said in a stronger voice then anyone had ever heard Neville use.

"I was," Blade answered in an equally official voice. He even rolled back his sleeves to show Neville his Basilisk tattoo.

Neville had been told to watch for then so he immediately knew who he was dealing with. "So you are the Dark Prince. I had wondered who it would turn out to be." Neville answered the unasked question.

"My full name is Darren Blade Riddle, Blade is obviously my middle name my last name was my diseased mothers. "I am the right hand and son of Lord Voldemort. What I have to discuss with you cannot go past this room. If you choose not to help us you will be Obliviated." Darren explained. "Do you still want to hear what I have to say?"

"From your note I gather you are making an attempt to remove Dumbledore. Yes I want to hear you out." Neville explained.

"Alright, to start off you probably should know exactly who you are helping. Let me give you a few hints. You knew me before this year. My past self is assumed to be dead. Oh, and I used to share a dorm with you." Darren said.

"Harry?" Neville inquired curiously.

"Yes I was originally Harry Potter, but through luck and time I found out about my true father and he has helped unweave the lies. Now I mentioned in my note to you that I have a task for you. Well we have developed a plan for getting Dumbledore to incriminate himself. We ran into a problem when we were planning how to execute the plan. At the Yule ball we are going to put a truth serum in Dumbledore's drink and then ask him a few questions. The only problem is that we know he won't drink anything given to him by a Slytherin especially myself or Severus. That is where you come in we need you to give the spiked drink to Dumbledore. We have to do this right. We are under a bit of a time restraint, the sooner we are rid of Dumbledore the better." Darren pressed the seriousness of the situation.

"I can do that. I made a promise to my family to go after Dumbledore if I ever got the chance. Thank you Darren for giving me that chance. Um can I ask a question?" Neville said the question part of that with some of his old nervousness.

"Yes, you are allowed to ask what you want." Darren asked serious as to what Neville would want.

"Why was the former Harry Potter kissing Snape when I walked in?" Neville asked with a blush.

"Because he is my soul mate Neville. You should probably know that the reason we are so pressed for time is because I am carrying a child. I am about 8 weeks along hiding I from Dumbledore for two more months could be difficult enough. Let alone any longer. He is an Heir as well the Old Magick will only block his sensing for so long. I just can't let him get to our child." Darren explained with a happy glow to his eyes that faded to determination with the last few words. "Now I believe Draco has something he wanted to say?"

"Yes I did, Neville I just wanted to say that well I am sorry. I treated you horribly it was a grave error. I do hope that when this is over we can have a long discussion and maybe start over." Draco said extending his hand.

Neville deliberated with himself about it before taking the hand.

A/N yeah three or four more chapters and an epilogue to go.


	12. The Long Wait

A/N I have added a new pairing. I hope no one minds. I just couldn't leave them all alone they need someone to love and support each other.

2 chapters and an epilogue to go can't wait. Please please review.

Chapter Twelve

The Long Wait

Time passed achingly slowly for the four people involved with Dumbledore's overthrow. As time wore on Blade became more and more worried. The extra stress was increasing the strain on his body. In turn his morning sickness was getting worse and harder to hide.

He knew he would have been found out had it not been for Draco and Neville. The two boys had teamed up to make Blade as comfortable as possible. They attracted attention away from Blade and onto themselves in classes and just generally watched over him.

In fact the two boys working so closely together were becoming closer as the time drew on and on. Neville couldn't believe how different Draco was when he wasn't wearing a mask. Draco was also learning to appreciate just how intelligent Neville was.

The fact that Neville had grown out of his boyish roundness didn't hurt matters. His formerly rounded face and chubby stature had given way to more masculine features and muscular build. His robes hid most of his changes from prying eyes but they couldn't hide his new confidence level. He didn't show too much but he did steadily get people used to the real Neville.

So it was no real surprise that in the middle of November, Severus walked in on the two of them um experimenting. When Severus saw what Neville and his godson were up to the only sign he had seen anything was a raised eyebrow. Then deciding to have a little fun he announced his presence.

"Draco, Mr. Longbottom what are you doing?" he asked making his voice gruff.

"Well Severus you see we I mean well we are together now." Draco spluttered out. He was a bit flustered at actually being caught.

Severus took in his godsons pink ears and Neville's bashful look and said in a very serious voice which would have been extremely intimidating if it weren't for the actual words said. "Well what took you so long?" he asked with a well concealed smile.

"What do you mean what took us so long? We have only had a truce for two weeks." Draco asked.

From there Severus caught Neville's eye and knew the other Heir knew the same thing he did. So Severus just said. "Draco I suggest you ask Neville, he can answer you just as well as I can."

"Well Neville what is he going on about?" Draco said switching his attention back to Neville.

"Draco you do know I am an Heir right?" at a nod from Draco he continued. "What your godfather is trying to say is that well we are soul mates the same as Darren and Severus are. I knew about it the moment I shook your hand. The Wild Magick doesn't like to reveal bonds until both parties are receptive to it. I didn't want to push you into anything so I just let things take their own path." Neville answered in his new more confidant voice.

"What happens now?" Draco asked barely drawing in breath anymore.

"We have a few options. Continue as we are and let the Magick bond us at its own will like it did Darren and Severus, we can also sever the bond if that is what you want, or we can enact the bonding by calling on the magic. The choice is up to you think on it for as long as you like." Neville explained.

"I don't need to think on it. Let's continue as we have been. I think the Magick is a better judge then us in these matters. It made the decision for those two and look at them now. Is that alright with you?" Draco asked.

"I said the choice was yours and I meant it. We will wait until the Magick is ready to bond us." Neville agreed.

Sensing the boys could use some alone time Severus left the two of them alone. So no one was around to witness the explosion of Magick that occurred hen the two young men kissed. The combining of auras wasn't observed. The love shinning in their eyes was only seen by each other. They knew the Magick had joined them but they didn't know why it had chosen that time. Unless it had something to do with both parties accepting of the bond.

When the two newly bonded wizards showed up for breakfast only two others in the room saw the change. The Old Magick had chosen a side. Her children had grown corrupted through the ages. She felt that the current vessels of her Magick showed the best promise for redeeming her lines. She protected them from the corrupted one and gave them her blessing.

Blade looked at them oddly when he noticed the change in aura. "So anyone cares to explain this?" he asked casually.

Draco explained it to him while his bonded sat at the Gryffindor table. They still had appearances to keep up after all.

"Are you two happy?" Blade asked after Draco finished his story.

"Yes, it was a lot sooner then I had ever thought of something like this happening, but I can truthfully say that we are very happy. We have a lot of time now to get to know each other even better." Draco answered honestly.

"Good then the two of you have my blessing. I am sure Severus is happy you found someone. He hasn't admitted it yet but I know he really does respect Neville. You two look good together." Blade said just as the bell rang for the first class of the day.

Draco looked over his shoulder at his newly bonded soul mate and he realized Blade was right. Neville was the light half off the soul while he was the dark. Their features were polar opposites but still uniquely suited for each other. Draco was built long and lean like a swimmer or runner, Neville was stockier with thick muscles like that of a body builder. They were total opposites yet everything fit together so well. When their eyes met and they both found the love shinning within Draco knew Blade was being deadly serious.

A/N great the alerts aren't working again. Oh well I will still work at finishing this but it's a lot harder to get motivated without the feedback I am used to. Reviews give me ideas on how to continue with a plot line. Without them I am prone to writers block. I only need one or two but oh well I'll just have to deal with it.


	13. Yuletide Confessions

A/N one chapter and an epilogue to go. Wow so close I might even finish tonight. Happy New Year to anyone in Europe Australia, Africa, or Asia, to Americans it's almost here.

I don't like writing trials so I just kind of glossed over that part you probably already knew what would happen anyway.

Chapter Thirteen

Yuletide Confessions

December came upon them in a rush after Draco and Neville's bonding. Darren would be a week shy of four months pregnant on the date the Yule ball was set for. Dress robes had been ordered and dates obtained. The two bonded couples decided to hide for the time being. If all went well their relationships would be public knowledge in a few days anyway.

Neville was the one that actually had to fool Dumbledore. He was nervous but used that to his advantage. It was much easier to act when all you have to do is amplify an emotion that was already there. He kept his reputation up by not being openly friendly with the Slytherins. This was putting a strain on the relationship between him and Draco, but the two of them new the plan with Dumbledore had to come before their own desires.

The mechanics of the plan were fully prepared. They decided to throw the suspicion off of Neville by not using the instant acting Veritaserum. They were going to use a cousin of it that was just as reliable and responded to a preset trigger. The only problem was it left a detectable odor in whatever it was dissolved in. as long as someone distracted Dumbledore while he was drinking then it would be alright.

Blade still felt edgy though. They had to get Dumbledore to admit to a lot of misdeeds in a relatively short amount of time. Then they would have to prove whatever Dumbledore said under the influence of the potion was the actual truth. Blade would be the one interrogated to corroborate whatever Dumbledore said. Veritaserum would not harm the child so it was safe to take it.

There was even a small change to the plan. Severus thought it would be a good idea to have a few aurors around. Dumbledore agreed once Severus told him it was for extra security because Voldemort was planning something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night of the ball all four men were anxious. Tonight was the night all their carefully laid out plans would be put to the test. They were dressed for the occasion as well.

Severus wore his usual black but the cut of the robes was different showing of his long lean frame. He had removed the glamours that only Blade knew existed. They were the ones keeping his appearance nasty and foreboding. Underneath his hair was soft and shinny but not greasy, his teeth were straight and white, his skin was still pale but not the sickly sallow more like a natural alabaster, and his dark eyes were still dark and forbidding but that just added to his overall appearance.

Blade wore an emerald green robe designed to bring out his eyes. The cut of the robe hid the fact he didn't have six pack abs anymore. He wasn't big by any means his abs had just changed to the point he was the same size without any muscle definition. The pregnancy added an extra something to Blade's appearance. Wonderful warmth surrounded him making him appear very approachable and even tempered. His green eyes shown with the love he felt for his soul mate and their child.

Draco wore a deep blue robe it set of his pale coloring nicely. His hair was cut to his shoulders and tamed with a hint of gel but nothing like he used to. He carried himself with the graceful elegance of an aristocrat who knew full well what power they had and they didn't have any qualms about using it. He was every inch the heir to the powerful, rich Malfoy family.

Neville was surprising people up in the Gryffindor dorms. He had shed his normally self conscious attitude and dressed to impress. He wore blood red robes cut to show off his well defined muscles. For the first time his dorm mates got a good look at a shadow of what should have been. Everyone still assumed he was the almost magic less legacy of his parents. Now they were getting inkling that there might be more to Neville then meet the eye. He was tall and broad shouldered his eyes spoke of hidden strength.

All four men were getting a lot of attention from admirers that night. It was pure torture for them not to be with the ones they loved but they didn't have a choice. Only a few more hours and the world would know the truth about everything.

The first part of the plan went off without a hitch. Dumbledore didn't think twice about a toast made to Hogwarts proposed by Neville. He accepted the replacement cup of punch after draining his first one in the toast. Now all they had to do was wait long enough to let the potion take full affect and for the memory of who drugged him to leave Dumbledore. Then they could activate the potion using a trigger question set by Severus in the brewing process.

The wait was agonizing as all four members of the plan were being dragged out onto the dance floor by random people. Blade didn't mind dancing with some of the other Slytherins but it just felt wrong without his bonded. Draco and Neville were having similar problems of their own.

An hour after administering the potion Blade felt the time was right to start questioning Dumbledore. The Headmaster even played right into his hands as he called for silence preparing to make a speech.

"I wish to say a few words. I agreed to hold this ball again in the hopes that the students would get some cheer back. We are in dark times we must all stick together to stop the Dark Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore paused in his speech long enough for the collective gasps to subside. "Soon the world would be rid of him and then we may truly find happiness in these dark times."

Dumbledore made to sit back down but was stopped by Blade's voice. "Headmaster, what is Voldemort's true name?" he asked triggering the potion.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," Dumbledore answered in a monotone and everyone from second year up knew he was under the influence of a truth serum.

"Has Tom Riddle committed the crimes attributed to him aside anything done purely in defense?" Blade asked deciding to take the bull by the horns.

"No he has not." Dumbledore answered shocking everyone in the room.

"Who was the one who committed the crimes and why?" he asked again hoping the question wasn't too open ended.

"I was the one who ordered the crimes done. I was after the power and money of a few family lines." Dumbledore answered. After he said that the aurors Severus had summoned earlier in the day came out of hiding to finish the questioning.

"How does one achieve that goal?" one curious auror asked.

"By killing off all living members of that family. The fewer heirs there are the more power going to the remaining heirs. I would receive the power as long as I was the only heir." Dumbledore answered still in his monotone.

"What side is You Know who really on?" another asked.

"He is on the side of peace he only fights in defense and would never attack children." Dumbledore answered.

"Who is the one who should really be leading Hogwarts?" Blade asked a sudden idea striking him.

"Tom Riddle, he has journals written by Salazar Slytherin on how the school was originally run. I have been changing things to get my reputation higher but it actually hurts the school." Dumbledore said.

"Why would you want to hurt the school" Draco asked.

"Because if the students got too strong I wouldn't be able to control them anymore. They would end up fighting me and I am too busy with other things to deal with that." Dumbledore answered his voice slowly losing the monotone.

The questioning was over for Dumbledore and he was taken away to the ministry to stand trial. They would question him this time with Veritaserum to get the full list of charges. All four of the people setting him up agreed to testify but Blade flat out told the aurors he was the only one they needed to testify.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trial was swiftly executed and as predicted the Wizengamot didn't need to hear anything after Darren's testimony to convict Dumbledore. In fact Darren managed to secure full pardons for every single death eater. He even personally gave his father the one with his name on it.

The daily prophet had a field day with the case. Even that dust heap could be offended by a miscarriage of justice that grave. They were even more surprised to hear that their savior was in fact alive and well. He was just on the other side now.

New definitions had to be made to accommodate e the Heirs of magic after all Dark does not mean evil. Never again would another wizard be discharged for using dark arts unless they were specifically trying to hurt someone.

The biggest change to occur was that the new headmaster of Hogwarts was no other then tom Riddle! He was just happy he would get the chance to spend time with his son before becoming a grandfather. Darren grew closer to his father and bonded as there was no longer any need to hide.

The time for Severus and his son to be born was soon approaching everyone in their small family was openly anticipatory.


	14. Birth

A/N ok as the chapter title should suggest to you this chapter contains childbirth. I don't think it should affect those that are squeamish but I have been interested in pregnancy and childbirth for years I honestly don't know what makes someone else squeak. So if you are squeamish feel free to skip over it or maybe give it a chance and if it gets too much skip over. It's the last line your interested in anyway.

Only an epilogue to go.

Chapter Fourteen

Birth

The end of May proved to be an uncomfortable time for Darren. He was often either two hot or two cold. His small bump (he looked like a six month pregnant female) was beginning to affect his balance. Also every male in his family which had expanded to include Draco and Neville treated him like a pain of glass that was about to break at any moment.

He just really wanted to meet his son already. He could feel the child's magic grow within him and knew the time was near. He just wished it was over with already. After all there was supposed to be a lot of pain involved but hey he could handle pain it was this infernal waiting that was driving him nuts.

He didn't even have classes to distract him as soon as he turned eight months he was told to stay out of the class room. Oh his work was still sent to him but he always finished quickly and was left with a lot of down time.

He was too busy muttering himself to notice the growth at first. It wasn't until his robes grew uncomfortably tight that he realized what was happening. The baby was going to be there within twenty four hours. He knew everyone was still busy with classes and knew these things took time. He didn't bother anyone. He just went to his bedroom and took off his restraining robes. He simply stayed in his boxers for the time being.

H felt his waist line distend even more. He thanked every deity out there that he didn't have to be that big for that long. He really admired a woman's strength now knowing he had it easy comparatively. Time moved on as he felt his child fully within him for the first time. He reveled in the tiny movements barely noticing the first few twinges of pain.

The twinges grew until they felt like he had been out training the whole day forgetting to stretch before or after. As the pains grew he let his mind float over the pain. It was a meditation technique he had learned while in his relative's tender care. He was fully in tune with his body yes but that was just it. The pain became just another sensation among many as he let his mind rid the arching spasms. They were still relatively far apart being about ten minutes between peaks.

As the day wore on the pains got stronger and closer together but he still hadn't made a sound. Why should he be screaming wouldn't make the pain go away but his method made him deal with it better? Screaming also wore down a person's strength he knew he would need as much of that as possible for later.

Sometime later he felt the comforting aura of his mate. He was in the middle of a pain so couldn't answer Severus's frantic questions until it was through. When it was he made himself perfectly clear he did not want to go to the hospital wing. There was nothing Pomfrey could do to help him that Severus couldn't. He just wanted to do this with just the two of them. It seemed right to welcome the baby into the same kind of atmosphere that created it.

Severus understood although he was still worried about his love. He knew Darren loved the child more then anything he wouldn't do anything that would harm it. So he settled in to help his mate as much as possible.

He just let Darren run he show. Whatever the laboring man wanted he got. If he wanted to get up and move Severus supported him. If he wanted a back rub his mate was right there.

Darren got the guts once or twice and felt down there to feel what was happening. A passageway was opening in between his anus and his male parts. He knew this was supposed to happen from the few books on the subject he had found.

Soon the pains moved on to pulling a deep guttural groan from him at every peak. He was still riding the waves of pain but the sound released the pressure on his back as the baby came down further.

He had Severus make up a bath as he thought the warm water would do him some good. He had three pains while waiting for the tub to fill up and the groans changed a bit they now ended with a slight grunt. He just instinctively knew his son would be here soon as the pain had changed along with the sounds he made. They now had more pressure then pain to them.

When Severus finally helped him to the tub he noticed Severus had added some sweet smelling herbs to the bathroom. The steam made the oils came out he smelt Jasmine, Lavender, and Chamomile. Those scents were for strength relaxation and healing. He approved of the scents but was brought back to task by another pain.

During this pain he let his body push against the pressure. Severus caught on to what Darren was doing and undressed himself. He got into the large tub to help Darren deliver their child. At first he supported Darren's back through the pushes.

When the head crowned it burned a lot causing Darren to groan louder then normal. It also caused a rush of water to leave him; the fluid was clear with a slight pinkish tint. That was Severus's cue to switch positions. He got in front of Darren and prepared to catch his son.

The head was already crowned and he could see it had a lot of hair. He gently guided the head out as Darren pushed. Once the head was out the body turned and Severus cleaned out his son's mouth and nose. Then with one last groaning push the slippery body emerged into Severus's arms.

The child started wailing as soon as it was free. At that musical sound Darren thanked whatever deity who was listen that his son was alright. Meanwhile Severus took care of the cord and handed Darren their son.

The three of them stayed there for another hour or so. A cleaning charm took care of the soiled water. They were just bonding as a family before the others were told. Darren gave his soul mate one last searing kiss and then looked down into their sons newly opened eyes.

Now when most babies are born their eyes are blue. Well not theirs, his eyes were a mix of both. They had a startlingly green base color with veins of onyx running through the irises.

The small family finally got out of the tub. Severus dressed himself then helped Darren to dress as he was still healing from the birth. They both dressed their son in a diaper with a sky blue sleeper.

Severus finally contacted the other three members of the family. Within ten minutes everyone was in the room congratulating the new parents and ogling the baby.

Finally Voldemort asked. "Well what is my grandson's name?"

Darren looked Severus in the eyes before turning back to his father and answering, "Jaden Vanian Riddle-Snape."


	15. Epilogue

Chapter Fifteen

Epilogue

Eleven years later a gathering was being held at Hogwarts. Jaden Snape was turning 11. He couldn't wait to get his Hogwarts letter he wanted to be just like his daddies, granddad, and uncles.

His eyes grew large as they connected with the large pile of presents sitting there for him. The enormous cake sitting next to it made his mouth start to water. He couldn't wait for his birthday party to start but he knew he had to. The rest of his family wasn't there yet.

In an answer to his prayers he heard footsteps coming towards him and looked up to see his family. He had three brothers and a sister, the smallest being only two. His twin brothers would turn eight in four months his little sister just turned five. His dad had carried the twins and his sister; his father had carried his newest brother.

The way they explained it to him was that his daddy was magically stronger then his father so he could carry his siblings easier then his father. He also knew that every single one of them had been born at home.

Behind them came his uncles, Draco and Neville, they also had a small brood of children around them one boy and two girls. Neville had carried all three of theirs.

He was distracted from thoughts of families as he was shown to his large pile of presents and the cake. From then on everything else was forgotten. His favorite present that year turned out to be the simplest. A piece of yellowish parchment addressed in emerald green ink in the handwriting of his grandfather.

Darren sat watching his first son enjoying his birthday thinking over the past. Many things had happened besides him having more children. His father was now firmly entrenched into the Headmaster role and Hogwarts education became something to be proud of again.

He had gotten rid of the incompetent teachers. He had Draco teaching Transfiguration after McGonagall retired. Darren was teaching Defense which he really enjoyed. Neville was happy when he was given the history of magic position.

Draco had been a little worried about his father's reaction to his bonded. Both Draco and Neville had a surprise waiting though. Lucius was actually very supportive of it. He was one of the only death eaters to know that Neville's previous act was just that an act. He knew they were good for each other. Any children together would be magically powerful and the Longbottoms were at the least moderately wealthy. It was a good match all the way around especially because the two men loved each other.

Voldemort or Tom Riddle as he had taken to being called was happy that two of his strongest allies had bonded. Then Neville's magic would not be lost when he was gone and the Malfoy magic would just be a bonus on top of that.

All in all life was good very good, Darren thought as he turned back to his son's birthday party just in time to see the icing covered face rip into a stack of presents. He laughed with everyone else and life went on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty years later Jaden Snape was the youngest minister of magic ever. He made great strides in the everyday life of wizards. He worked closely with his grandfather and the wizarding world slowly came out of the dark ages.

His siblings went out into the world to do amazing things. His twin brothers had pared up together and were know as the best beaters to ever come out of Hogwarts. His sister ran the Hogwarts library alongside Madame Pince. His smallest brother was working in the ministry with him in the magical creatures department making strides in the laws there.

His cousins went out in the world to be just as strong and powerful as them. Time went on and everyone forgot the names of Albus Dumbledore or Harry Potter. They remembered the corrupt headmaster and Darren Riddle.

Life continued on its slow march until at the ripe old age of 189 Darren Blade Riddle Snape in the arms of 209 Severus Orion Snape Riddle who also passed into eternity. Neville and Draco died in each others arms six months later.

Their lines continued through time making great strides in both the magical and muggle realms. Though the names of the saviors of their families were never forgotten even through all that time.

The End

Well it's done finally done I hope you enjoyed the ride. Well I am off to work on something else. Please review if you liked it I don't care if its years after the publishing date.


End file.
